The Young Ones
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: The sequel to What Can I Do To Make You Love Me? It seems that Gohan and Videl are the perfect couple. But every relationship has its tests. Will Gohan and Videl's love for each other be able to withstand other women and alien interferance?
1. Is It Love?

**The Young Ones pt1: Is It Love?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters okies?? Good!!

A/N: This is set after "What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?" It is about six months after the last fic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow Gohan! It's…gorgeous!" Videl said gob smacked. "Thank you so much!" She put the silver diamond bracelet on her wrist and gazed at it. She then gave Gohan a thank you kiss.

"It isn't even half of what you deserve darling." Gohan said as Videl blushed. They finished off the food at the restaurant, paid and left for a walk in the park.

"I can't believe it's been six months that we've been together. It went by so quickly." Videl commented but Gohan shushed her.

"Let's just savour the moment." Gohan said as he put his arm around her. **I could stay like this forever.** They both thought.

Monday morning… 

"Videl phoned me last night. I swear I thought she had sniffed something funny. She was sooooo high! She kept on saying sentences in one breath and it sounded like she was jumping all over the place." Natalie commented running her fingers through her long auburn hair, which had grown double the length it was before.

"I know what you mean. Gohan was the same way, although I can definitely say that he was jumping around." Nicholas laughed. Although Nicholas and Natalie had broke up soon after they had gotten together they still remained the best of friends. "Speak of the devil…"

"Hey guys." Natalie greeted them.

"Hey!" Videl and Gohan replied.

"Okay, first off that was cute but now it's just scary." Nicholas commented as they both gave him a death glare. "See what I mean?"

"Aw leave em alone, you're just upset coz you don't have Davie to harass anymore. Speaking of which…" Natalie said. She pulled something out of her bag. "This is from Finch. I got it this morning."

"How come he only sends you letters?" Gohan asked.

"They live next door to each other. That's why he can remember the address." Nicholas laughed.

"Here is what it says: 

'Dear gang and Nicholas, I am having a good enough time as you can have at an ivy league school full of rich and snooty kids who Natalie is someday gonna make them bankrupt when they don't pay their taxes. I miss you all, yes even you Nicko, but there is some good news. We break up two weeks before you do so I'll be there for the summer. 

Yours jokingly

Finch.'"

"That's great! Now we can have the full gang just like it used to be!" Nicholas shouted.

"Calm down Nicky! Hey where is Lindsey?" Videl asked.

"Dunno. Guess what, I've also got some news." Nicholas said.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"You know how we have to take English? Well now we don't. Our teacher had a nervous breakdown."

"How come?" Videl asked. Nicholas and Natalie looked at each other knowingly and smiled. 

"Oh no reason. Anyhoo, instead of English we have to take Drama." Nicholas concluded.

"Oh wow! That should be fun!" Videl says. Natalie went pale.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM DOING DRAMA!! YOU'D HAVE TO TAKE ME THERE KICKING AND SCREAMING!!" Natalie screamed.

"What's up with her?" Gohan asked.

"Well there was this one time in fifth grade…" Videl started but Natalie covered her mouth.

"One word and you'll be balder than Shaq." Natalie threatened and walked off muttering about all the injustices of the world. Lindsey walked up to the guys.

"What is up with her?" Lindsey asked.

"She just found out what the sub is for English." Nicholas replied.

"Oh!" Lindsey laughed. Gohan took a second or two to look over Lindsey.

**Saaaay! When did Lindsey get so hot? Dude! What are you thinking?! Your girlfriend is right there!! On the other hand it can't hurt just to look down her…STOP IT!! DARN MY TEENAGE MIND!!**

"Gohan? Are you okay?" Lindsey asked.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be? I'm just fine!" Gohan replied hastily.

"C'mon. We better find Nat before she burns down the auditorium." Nicholas said.

"She wouldn't do that!" Gohan replied.

"Gohan, you don't know our Nat." Videl replied linking her arm with his.

Drama class… 

"Good morning class!" Mrs Layton chirped.

"For you maybe." Natalie replied. Mrs Layton decided to ignore the remark and got straight to the point.

"Since you are taking this class for the next three months I have decided that we are going to produce a performance which will be a remake of a famous story. Everyone will be graded no matter if they are the leading role or the stage manager. Based on today's lesson I will conduct the necessary decisions. Any questions?"

"Yes. Is this going towards our final grade?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. If you don't pass then I'm afraid you'll be held back." Mrs Layton replied. Insane crying was heard from Natalie as Videl and Lindsey tried to calm her down. 

"I'll pair you up then. Summers and Bennington." Mrs Layton said as Natalie laughed at Nicholas' misfortune. "Campbell and Ford." Her laughter soon stopped. Gohan got paired with Lindsey and Videl got paired with Joe.

**This is just great (!) I think that fate is working against me, how can I be attracted to someone else when Videl is all I want? Or maybe not…oh I dunno! I guess I'd better talk to somebody about…** Gohan thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Lindsey.

"Yo! Earth to G-man! Are you okay? You seem really spaced out." Lindsey said as Gohan went hot under the collar.

"No, no, I'm just fine!" Gohan replied laughing nervously.

"Class I want you to make a small improvisation in the next 40 minutes. It should be something short and sweet." Mrs Layton said.

"You mean like Fruit Roll Ups?" Nicholas asked.

"No, they're long and tasty!" Videl said.

"Ah…"

"And…begin!!" Forty minutes came and most of the class had done their piece. It was now Nicholas and Ashley's turn. They sat facing each other as if one was in jail and the other was visiting.

"So how's life on the inside treating you?" Nicholas asked.

"Crap."

"Oh, how's the food?"

"Crap."

"You know what you look like?"

"Cra…hey!"

"I'm sick and tired of you and your crap. If you can't deal with it then I'm leaving you."

"Fine." 

"Was that it?" Mrs Layton asked.

"Yup!" They both replied.

"What do you call it?" Mrs Layton asked, sweat-dropping.

"The Crap Life?" Natalie suggested as Nicholas gave her the evil eye. Mrs Layton finished writing up some notes and then came to a decision.

"I have decided on the famous story that we're gonna mess about with." Mrs Layton said. "Now it may be a bit ludicrous…"

"Is it the Clinton-Lewinsky affair?" Gohan asked.

"Dude, not a story." Nicholas replied. "But I'd bet that you'd like to be Mr Clinton, yes?" He said in a French accent. Gohan blushed. Mrs Layton continued.

"We're going to do Alice in Wonderland but of course more modernised and less special effects. From the notes I got from your English teacher the best people to re-write and direct this play would be…Ms Campbell and Mr Summers."

"WHAT?!" Ashley yelled. "That's not fair!!"

"She said that they had the most active imaginations and twisted sense of humour." Mrs Layton continued.

"I'm tellin ya Nat, this is her last punishment onto us! I told you we shouldn't have put those talking monkeys in her trunk." Nicholas whispered.

"Well she shouldn't have embarrassed us like that, should she?" Natalie whispered back.

"They will be in charge of story, editing, cast and music. Of course all final decisions will have to go through me. There are 13 people in this class so make sure you have enough parts. I want a first draft by next week." Mrs Layton concluded, Natalie and Nicholas face faulted. The bell rang. "See you next week."

"If Finch were here he'd be dying right now." Lindsey laughed. Nicholas just winced.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Natalie might make you a toad or something." Videl replied.

"Wait a second. I have the power to change the whole frickin play." Natalie said.

"Great. You've started her off now." Nicholas muttered.

"I HAVE THE POWER!! YES!! YES!! MWAHAHAHAAA!!" Natalie yelled evilly.

"Oh boy. Shoot me, stuff me, mount me." Nicholas muttered.

**I don't wanna jinx anything but knowing my luck I'll have to be Prince Charming but without my princess. I'll probably end up with Linds.**

To Be Continued…

Will Gohan end up with Lindsey? What will become of his relationship with Videl? Find out next time.__


	2. Just A Little Crush?

**The Young Ones pt2: Just A Little Crush.**

Disclaimer: I down own anything except my own characters. Nuff said.

A/N: Hmm. A lot of people may be disappointed with the outcome of this chapter. Just remember that I like G/V and this isn't the end of the story. It's merely the beginning okay? Now that we have that sorted I'll get on with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!! IT IS AGAINST MY RIGHTS!" Ashley yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Put a sock in it Assley." Lindsey said.

"Oh, you wanna start something Cartelli."

"If you do then you'll have to go through me first." Natalie said stepping in front of Ashley.

"But why do I have to be Tweedle Dum?" Ashley whined. "Why can't I be Alice?"

"There isn't an Alice in this story." Nicholas replied.

"THE HELL?!" The rest of the class yelled.

"That's right. We changed the story completely. Instead of Alice, there is an Alex who is trapped in Wonderland and meets these characters on the way." Natalie said.

"But there is a twist. Alex has two hours to get out of Wonderland or else he will be stuck there forever. So he tries to find the ruler of the land but she be dead." Nicholas said.

"Instead there is a teenage princess who is ruling the land and a witch who has been enemies with her since the day they met. Both of them fall for Alex but only one will triumph." Natalie finished.

"Any questions?" Nicholas asked. The whole class face-faulted.

"Well since Ashley has already found out her part we'll tell everyone else theirs. Tweedle Dee will be Josh, Joe you'll be playing the late-for-school kid, Toni will be playing Alex's mom, Tommy will be the high hatter…" Natalie read off.

"High hatter?" Tommy asked.

"Yup. You know, because he be high." Nicholas replied.

"Videl will be playing the princess, Lindsey the witch and Alex will be played by Gohan." Natalie finished.

"The rest of the class will be working on lighting and costume." Mrs Layton replied.

"Hey! You've given all the good parts to your friends!!" Josh complained.

"Yup. That would be everyone except you and Assley." Videl laughed. Ashley gave her a dirty look. Mrs Layton broke up the argument.

"Now Mr Summers, Ms Campbell I hope you aren't favouring anyone in particular or else your grades might be in trouble." Mrs Layton said.

"Hey we thought about this very carefully." Natalie said defensively.

"Yeah! I mean, think about it ya? If we gave the main parts to those two they would end up bossing everyone around including the two of us, this would make the tension rise between everybody and then the play would come out really crappy." Nicholas said.

"Then there is the fact that Josh is a chauvinist pig and he wouldn't want to be saved by a girl." Lindsey said.

"Plus I know they would end up not learning the parts simply because Nick and Nat wrote the play and it would look bad on us and not them therefore completing their plan for world domination." Gohan finished. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Okay, maybe not the last part."

"Right then! Let's get started!" Natalie shouted as everyone cringed.

"This is gonna be a long three months." Videl muttered.

_About three months later…_ (Sorry, I felt lazy…)

David stepped out from his car and took a look at the house in front of him. A broad smile crossed his face.

"Home sweet home." David said. "But first…" David went to the house next-door and knocked a billion times.

"DON'T HAVE A COW! I'M COMING!!" A voice from inside shouted. David grinned. The door opened violently with an angry Natalie.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" David asked.

"Ohmigosh Davie!! How are you sweetie?" Natalie asked giving him a hug.

"Fine as I can be. I thought I'd give you a surprise."

"Mission accomplished."

"So where are the guys?"

"Still at school."

"On a Saturday?"

"I'll explain on the way." Natalie laughed as she jumped in the driving seat.

"Do you know how to drive?"

"More or less."

"Doesn't matter to me, it's my brother's car."

"Hea-vy!"

Gohan paced up and down the stage nervously. The play was on Monday but that wasn't what was bothering him. He was still attracted to Lindsey but he had no idea why. He needed someone to talk to but everyone was connected to the situation somehow except Nicky and Nat but Videl would kill them if she found out they knew something that she didn't. 

"Oy I have a migraine." Gohan moaned.

"Every time I walk into a freakin' room somebody says that!" David yelled.

"Finch! How are ya buddy?" Gohan asked slapping him five.

"Same old same old. How are you and your lady friend doing?" David asked with a sly grin. Gohan just blushed. "Guess I don't have to ask twice, hehehe!"

"Finch, do ya mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Gohan asked switching from one foot to the next. David gave him a funny look but agreed none the less and they walked off. Natalie shook her head.

"I have three brothers and I still don't understand boys, what a gip." Natalie said walking off to find the others. David and Gohan sat in the school playground.

"So, what's up G?" David asked. Gohan took a deep breath.

"Ever since about three months ago I've been attracted to another girl which would have been perfectly healthy except for the fact that the girl is one of my friends and it would be awkward and I have no idea what I'm gonna do!" Gohan let out another breath. David just blinked and had a blank expression. "Finch?"

"Just letting what you said process…oh. OH!!! Listen I know that Natalie is really cute but…"

"It's not Nat! It's Lindsey."

"Oh. OH!!!"

"You seem to be doing that a lot…"

"I'm just surprised. I wouldn't expect this kind of thing from you. Maybe me though." David said, smirking.

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do."

"All I have to say is that your relationship with Videl is a lot more important then a silly crush. For all you know Lindsey may not feel the same way and then you'll be in a whole lot of poop. Basically."

"So, you're saying this is just a crush?"

"It happens to the best of us my son. Now use the force or whatever." David said as Gohan started laughing.

The night of the play… 

"NO WAY!!! I'M TELLING YOU THEY DID THIS ON PURPOSE!!!" Natalie yelled, loud enough for Mrs Layton to almost lose her hearing.

"I'm sorry but there isn't anyone else that can do it! They're all busy with costumes and props they can't possibly take on these two major roles. I can't control the fact that Ashley and Josh bailed." Mrs Layton explained. Natalie pouted.

"But whyyy??!" She whined but Nicholas put a stop to what would've been a childish temper tantrum.

"We'll do it." Nicholas said. Natalie was about to protest but Nicholas clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Do…you need a sedative to calm her down?" Mrs Layton asked. A muffled 'very funny' came from Natalie. Mrs Layton walked away, Nicholas let go of his grasp on Natalie and Natalie slapped him in the ribs.

"What. The. Hell?!?!" Natalie gritted through her teeth.

"I have a plan, but I can't tell you here. Quick this way." Nicholas said pulling her behind a curtain. He pressed her against a wall and shushed her. Natalie felt her body temperature rise. **Oh, he's so cute…get over it girl. You two are over.** 

"Nat, if we play our cards right, we can steal the show."

"Nani?!"

"Improvise, put the other actors on the spot." Nicholas said with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Why Nicky, I've never seen you so evil. It becomes you!"

"Thank you. Now Tweedle Dum, let's get it on."

End of part two…

Cliffhanger!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! What are Nick and Nat up to? What will happen between Gohan and Lindsey?? Will Gohan heed David's advice? All this and more in the next chapter of The Young Ones.


	3. The Show Goes On!!

**The Young Ones pt3: The Show Goes On!**

Disclaimer: I down own anything except my own characters. Nuff said.

A/N: Enjoy!

Quote of the day: "Well! Excuse me for being a mere mortal!!" ~ Duo Maxwell

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan stretched his muscles but then stopped. Mrs Layton had finished explaining and introducing the play. The curtains went up. Toni, who was playing Gohan's mother, was already on stage knitting. Gohan walked on dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up white shirt. All the girls in the audience started cheering and Gohan blushed. He walked up in front of Toni.

"Mom, can I go out?" Gohan whined. Toni looked up at him.

"Heeeellls no Alex! You haven't cleaned your room, washed the car, mowed the lawn, cleaned the kitchen, done the laundry and you still haven't beaten the rug out of the window!" Toni said all in one breath.

"But…we don't have a rug!" Gohan complained.

"BUT we have a window." Toni replied. The audience started laughing. Gohan stomped his feet.

"OH THAT IS SO UN-FAIR!! I HAAAAAATE YOU!!!" Gohan yelled, stomping up the stairs a la Kevin*****.

"Kids these days." Toni muttered as the curtains closed. They opened up again to see Gohan in his bedroom. He was attempting to open the window. He succeeded and jumped out. Then there was a long scream coming from Gohan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEELLLLPPP!! I MIGHT AS WELL TRY MY LUCK!! HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NO GO? WHYYYYYYYY MEEEEEE?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

The audience was howling with laughter. Gohan landed in a big haystack. When he got out he saw a kid come out of a peaceful sleep. Gohan looked at him strangely. The kid (Joe) looked at his watch and grabbed his hair in panic.

"Aw man! I, like, totally so do not believe this!!! How could you let me sleep?!" He shouted at Gohan.

"Well I didn't know who you were. Call me 'unusual'." Gohan said sarcastically. The kid ran off and Gohan followed him. Because the stage didn't have enough room they had to run around the audience.

"Say kid, where are you off to?" Gohan asked.

"What are ya, some kind of L7? I'm going to the royal palace dude!" Joe replied.

"What for?"

"Uh hello! To learn! That's where my education is stationed. Heh, a rhyme." Joe said as he ran back on stage. "OH NOOOO!!!"

"What's up?" Gohan asked.

"Dude, where's my car??!" Joe asked. The audience started laughing.

"Wait a sec. Are you accusing me of stealing your car? I just got here! I don't even know where I am!!" Gohan yelled.

"You're in Wonderland bro." Joe said running off again.

"I'm in Canada?!" Gohan asked, bewildered. He took off after Joe.

"Not the amusement park square! The kingdom that belongs to that babe Princess Charlie." 

"Her name's Charlie?!"

"Hey! It's an authorized girls name."

"Even so…" Gohan tripped over something and landed on stage. The curtains shut again and Gohan was 'unconscious'. A guy (Tommy) was standing over him, or should I say 'buzzing' around him. The guy got bored and poked Gohan in the head with a stick. Gohan woke up with a start and stood in a fighting stance. Tommy looked at him strangely.

"Sorry, reflex." Gohan said as he stood normally again. "Who are you?"

"I'M VERY GLAD YOU ASKED THAT. VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADD!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Tommy exclaimed while jumping around Gohan. He poked Gohan in the chest. "My, my! You work out dont'cha big boy!" Gohan blushed.

"You still never told me who you are?"

"I'm the high hatter."

"High hatter?"

"Yes, because I be high! Very pleased to meet you!" Tommy exclaimed, shaking Gohan's hand vigorously. Gohan laughed nervously.

"Could you tell me where the Princess lives?"

"Well why would you want to see her when you could stay with me?" Tommy asked.

"Uh…huh. Thanks for the offer but I need to see her. She may be able to tell me how to get home."

"To that cow you call your mom." Tommy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Could you please tell me?"

"Well alright! Since you're such a cutie. See that castle."

"Yeah."

"She lives there."

"Oh, thanks dude!" Gohan said running off stage. Lindsey appeared behind Tommy.

"Is that the boy you bought for me?" Lindsey asked.

"Yup. How is he?"

"Good enough. Sure is cute. Soon he will be mine." Lindsey said as the curtains closed. Goten, who had decided to help out Gohan, walked along the stage until he reached the middle. He held up a sign that had INTERMISSION on it.

"Go eat!" Goten yelled. A range of "aw" came from the audience. Goten walked off stage. Nicholas paced around backstage.

"What's the matter with you? This is your idea, I should be nervous." Natalie said, trying to sit down in her costume. She was wearing a big round thing to make her look fat. Nicholas was dressed in more or less the same clothes.

"What if I was wrong?! What if this is all just some idea that's gonna go straight down the tubes and make us look like fools!" Nicholas cried. Natalie went up to him and slapped upside the head. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem. Now let's go have some fun." Natalie said, with an evil gleam in her eye. Nicholas shuddered. Fifteen minutes later intermission was over. Goten came on stage and held up a sign that said END INTERMISSION.

"Stop eating!!" Goten yelled, he pointed at Goku. "That means you tousan!" The audience started laughing as Goku blushed. The play continued. Nicholas and Natalie were already on stage in front of what looked like a castle door.

"Hi, I'd like to go inside." Gohan beamed. Natalie and Nicholas looked at each other and started laughing. Gohan looked confused, seriously, he had no idea what was going on.

"You can't go inside without a pass from us." Nicholas stated. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, going along with their ploy.

"You must produce us with a tune of some kind or you have to sing a song!" Natalie smiled. Gohan face-faulted. 

"NANI?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"That's right boy. We want a tune! We are dead bored here. I mean really dead. Deader than Elvis." Nicholas said. Sniggering could be heard backstage. Gohan sighed and tried to think of a plan. His face brightened as he pulled a mobile phone (or cellular phone for NA peeps) and searched for a tune. He got the Mexican Hat Dance tune and gave it to them.

"Ah! You have done well Grasshopper. You may enter." Natalie said bobbing her head to the tune. The curtains closed again and re-opened. Gohan walked on and saw Videl at the other end. He never got to see her in her costume but she looked beautiful to him. Even though the costume was a pink, fluffy marshmallow dress. (A/N: o_O) Gohan walked up to her and kneeled but fell down. This was not part of the play and Videl started laughing, she regained her composure and pointed her staff at him.

"Who are you boy, and what do you want?" Videl boomed. Gohan started fumbling.

"I'm sorry, um Miss Princess, Madam Majesty? I was wondering if you could help me."

"Why would I want to help you?"

"Um…um…me love you long time?" Gohan asked unsure. The audience laughed. Videl blushed (genuinely) and leapt into his arms.

"I thought you'd never say that gorgeous!" Videl said planting a big one on Gohan as the curtains shut. A "get off the stage lovebirds!" was heard and the audience laughed. The stage opened with Lindsey storming onto the stage. Nicholas and Natalie were dancing around a Mexican hat to the mobile tune.

"Hey!" They finished with a pose. The audience applauded. Lindsey grabbed Nicholas by the collar.

"LET. ME. IN!" She gritted. Natalie shook her head.

"You must sing a tune."

"Fine. LLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She yelled in the highest pitch she could reach. Piccolo, who had come to see Gohan perform, fainted because of the pounding of his ears. Lindsey ran to where Gohan and Videl were.

"Get your hands off him you witch!" Lindsey yelled.

"Look who's talking!" Videl shot back. A rimshot was heard off stage.

"I want him for me!! You always get the best things in life!! I want him!!" Lindsey yelled.

"Too bad, because he's mine." Videl stuck out her tongue.

"Great. I'm being stalked by a couple of goofballs!" Gohan muttered. Both girls' gave him an evil look and continued fighting. David, who was backstage, shook his head.

_**Sometimes I wonder if Nick and Nat are psychic! Let's see if he listens to my advice.**_

End of part three…

A CLIFFHANGER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! I had to end it there…sorry. Any ideas of what is going to happen? Leave a review and tell me!! Ja ne!!

***** Kevin is a character from "Harry Enfield and Friends." 


	4. Vacation All I Ever Wanted!!

**The Young Ones pt4: Vacation All I Ever Wanted!!!******

Disclaimer: I down own anything except my own characters. Nuff said.

A/N: Heh, things are gonna get a little bit weirder and a lot more heavy. I may have to up the rating a bit. 

A/N 2: Since DBZ is an anime I take it that all the other anime except Pokémon are live action shows because…I dunno. It just occurred to me.

Quote of the day: "It takes two to lie! One to lie and one to listen!" ~ Homer Simpson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two girls continued fighting over Gohan until Nicholas and Natalie came on stage.

"Hold up! STOP!!" They both yelled.

"No!!! I want him!! I didn't bring him to this world for nothing ya know." Lindsey said.

"NANI??!" Gohan yelled. Lindsey laughed. Natalie stepped forward.

"You must choose your girl. And don't let your emotions be controlled by Alex Jr if ya know what I mean. Follow your heart." Natalie said, giving David a wink. He laughed to himself.

"I was right. She is psychic." David laughed.

MEANWHILE… 

"Ahh. There they are. The offspring we have been looking for."

"We have travelled a long way, but at last we shall have what we want."

"Hold on a second, our sensors show that a hybrid is among them. A very powerful hybrid."

"Well, this just gets more and more interesting. We need an X-42."

"Yes, and I think that blonde girl should do…" 

IN THE MEANTIME… 

"Well I…" Gohan was lost for words. The situation was so real. He didn't know what to do. Then it hit him. He grabbed Videl and enwrapped her in a kiss. "That's my decision." Lindsey smiled but then got back into role.

"FINE THEN!! LET'S JUST SEE HOW YOU FARE AGAINST MY KATANA!!" Lindsey said bringing out a big assed saber. Gohan pulled out a sword also and they started fighting. Nicholas started to cheer.

"Push 'em out! Knock 'em out! Waaaaaaayy out!!" Nicholas said.

"This is a swordfight!! Not a football game!" Natalie said. Gohan manoeuvred the katana out of Lindsey's hand and the lights turned out. There was a spotlight on Lindsey as she…

"I'M MELTING!! MELTING!! OH WHAT A WORLD!!" The lights turned on again and just as Gohan was about to hug Videl when he fell down a trap door. The curtains shut to show that he was dreaming.

"Aw man, it was just a dream. Too bad. Charlie was hot." Gohan said as everyone came out and took a bow.

About an hour later… 

"Hey guys, I gotta book it. My mom wants me home so that I can walk the dog." Lindsey said.

"Okay, see ya Lin." Natalie said as Lindsey exited. Two guys in suits came up to Nicholas and Natalie.

"Are you two the ones who wrote this play?" The blonde guy asked. Natalie nodded.

"We'd like to buy it from you." The other guy said.

"THE HELL?!" The gang exclaimed.

"It was so funny and at your age a masterpiece. We have this show where young writers produce scripts and we turn them into a one-off TV show. How do you like the sound of that?" The blonde said.

"Intriguing!" Natalie exclaimed. "But, how much are we talking?"

"We'd say about…125,000 zenni. I know it's a little amount but…" The brunette said.

"I dunno…" Natalie said.

"Alright, tell you what. We'll throw in a four-month trip around the world. How does that sound?? With your own private jet!"

"Don't worry. We'll take it!" Nicholas exclaimed. The blonde took all the necessary details and gave them a check.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Nicholas yelled.

"To think, I thought I'd react like that!" Natalie laughed.

"So, what are you gonna do with the money?" David asked as Gohan and Videl returned from the dressing room. 

"VACATION!!" Nicholas yelled.

"What's all the yelling about?" Videl asked.

"Wellwhathapenedwastwoguyscametousandaskediftheycoulduseourscriptfortheirtvshowbecausewearetalentedandfunnysotheygaveus125,000zenniandacar!" Nicholas exclaimed. Videl and Gohan blinked.

"Translation: They are stinking rich." David replied.

"Nicky, did we really get a car?" Natalie asked as David face-faulted.

MEANWHILE… 

Lindsey was about to open her door when a mind-boggling sensation crossed her brain. She held her head in pain and tried to let out a scream but it was physically impossible. She fell. **Dead**. A sinister black light engulfed her and she re-awoke, an evil look in her eye and an evil smile playing on her lips.

"Excellent. It's all coming together." Lindsey said as she entered her house.

TWO WEEKS LATER… 

Gohan, Videl, Natalie, Lindsey and Nicholas all had two suitcases and a backpack around their desks. The minute the bell rang the five of them ran out of the classroom faster than the speed of light. David was waiting for them outside by the mini-van.

"What took you so long?!" David asked. They all shot him a look and piled into the car and drove to the airport. David drove while Gohan navigated.

"How long is it to drive to the airport?" David asked.

"About ½ hour." Gohan replied.

"Crap." Videl and David replied.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Well, if a drive is more than five minutes Natalie and Nicky sing the whole way." Videl replied.

"So? It's not like they have bad voices." Lindsey replied.

"Trust us Lin, they used to do it all the time when we were kids." David replied.

"Yup. And they sing anything! Even show tunes!" Videl said.

"Hello? Nicky sitting right here!" Nicholas said as Natalie giggled.

15 MINUTES LATER… 

"It's a whole new world we live in! Dobedo do do do! It's a whole new way to see!! Dobedo do do do! It's a whole new place! With a brand new attitude! But you still gotta catch 'em all!! Pokémon Johto!" Nicholas and Natalie sang while the others grinded their teeth. 

5 MINUTES LATER… 

"Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer! Not a trace, of doubt in my mind! I'm in love! Aaaaaaah! I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried!!" They sang.

"And the radio isn't even on." Gohan muttered.

"Hey hey we're the Monkees!!"

"ARG!" David yelled.

5 MINUTES LATER… 

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way!!" They sang as they clapped. Gohan changed the radio station.

"Now I'm stronger than yesterday!" Gohan changed the station again.

"Backstreet's back! All right!!" Gohan turned off the radio.

5 MINUTES LATER… 

"Move in now move out! Hands up and hands down! Back up back up! Tell me what'cha gonna do now!! Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'! Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'! Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'! Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'!" They sang.

"WE'RE HERE!!!! YES!!!" Videl yelled as she clambered out of the car. They went out onto the runway and saw their plane.

"Wow!! Awesome!" Gohan said as they boarded it and looked around.

"HOLYYYY MACKEREL!! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!!" David exclaimed. There were beds, TV, bath, upstairs and downstairs, Jacuzzi and a Playstation 2. Natalie went exploring and found an armchair like seat. She lifted it up a flap. _**Crap, I think I broke it!**_ It turned out to be a toilet.

"This is the toilet?! HEY GUYS!!! COME AND CHECK OUT THE TOILET!!!" Natalie yelled. They came running.

"Woah!" Nicholas said, impressed.

"Man! This is so like a Puffy video!" Gohan exclaimed as Natalie's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I just never thought that you of all people would watch Puffy videos. Gohan, I am ashamed." Natalie said as Videl started laughing.

**"PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND FASTEN YOUR SAFETY BELTS WE ABOUT TO TAKE OFF TO OUR DESTINATION OF…NEW YORK. HAVE A NICE FLIGHT." **The captain said. They sat in their seats.

"Did I mention I have a fear of flying??" Gohan joked.

"Thank you Mr Impending Doom Big Mouth Man!" Natalie said.

"What?!" Gohan replied.

"You reminded Lindsey of her fear of flying!" Natalie said as she slapped him upside the head. "Ow!! Geez, what is your head made of?? Gundanium??"

"Gundanium…" Gohan and Nicholas said as they raised they're hands in confusion.

"Don't worry Natalie. I don't have that fear anymore." Lindsey said. Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, if you say so." Natalie replied. After they were aloud to get out of their seats Gohan and Videl went off together.

"They're most probably gonna…" David started.

"Yes alright. We don't need a play-by-play commentary!" Lindsey said.

"Gohan, where are we going?" Videl asked.

"Well, you know what aeroplane bathrooms are famous for…" Gohan said suggestively as he went in. Videl was left outside.

"Gohan!" She said as Gohan dragged her in.

End of part four…


	5. Illicit Liasons In New York

**The Young Ones pt5: Illicit Liaisons In New York.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters. Nuff said.

A/N: Enjoy!!!

_Quote of the day: "Angel's our friend! Except I don't like him!" ~ Xander from Buffy._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalie and David were playing on the Playstation when Videl and Gohan returned from the bathroom.

"Well! Either you were really constipated or…well you know." Nicholas said, as he and Lindsey returned from the kitchen. Videl blushed and looked at her watch. She unplugged the Playstation.

"Hey!!" Natalie protested.

"What was that for?" David asked.

"Gundam Wing is on." Videl replied.

"Oh, okay then." Natalie said.

"You're not mad?" Gohan asked.

"Nope. Besides I may get to see that bishounen Duo!" Natalie said as the guys face-faulted.

"You like Duo?? Heero's the best!" Videl protested.

"That monotonous freak?!"

"Well Duo has a braid!"

"At least Duo is human!!"

"Maybe you two should calm down!" Nicholas, the peacemaker, said.

"SHUT UP AND BUTT OUT!" They both yelled as Nicholas shirked away.

ABOUT 15 HOURS, THREE MEALS AND 10 FIGHTS LATER… 

"Hahahahahaaaa!!" Gohan laughed.

"It's not funny Gohan!" Videl protested.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" Gohan laughed.

"He died for crying out loud!"

"HAHAHAHAHAA! But it was so fake!" Gohan laughed. Videl through her hands up in defeat, as she was disturbed from the loud snoring from David and Nicholas.

"THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING. I WOULD NOW LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT WE ARE GOING TO LAND IN NEW YORK IN ABOUT 5 MINUTES. PLEASE GO INTO YOUR SEATS AND THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH US." Videl woke everyone else up and they got into their seats.

"NEW YORK NEW YOOOOORK!!" Natalie and Nicholas sang as they landed. Everyone else groaned. They went through the baggage clearance but David was stopped.

"Are you sure this is you in the picture?" The woman asked. David remembered how he looked in the picture and pulled a face. "Okay, you can go." The woman said. They went outside to get a taxi. Gohan whistled but no taxi stopped. Videl stepped forward.

"Let me handle this." She said. "YO!! TAXI!" Videl yelled as two taxi cabs stopped in front of her. She laughed as Gohan sweat-dropped. They arrived at their hotel.

"THE WALDORF HISTORIA!!!" David shouted. "This place is expensive!" They walked inside and asked for the rooms, there were only three twin bed rooms. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"But, there are three girls and three boys." Gohan said. "Well, I take this room!" Gohan said grabbing a key.

"I'm bunking with G-man." David said running after Gohan. Videl grabbed another key.

"I'm with her!" Videl and Lindsey yelled in unison as they ran off. Nicholas and Natalie looked at each other.

"I just know that they planned this earlier…well Mr Summers let's go!" Natalie said, grabbing the key.

"What?! You mean you don't have a problem with this?!" Nicholas said as they walked to the elevator. 

"Why should I? We used to share the same room all the time when we were kids!" Natalie said.

"That's what I mean! We were kids and now we're not!!" Nicholas protested.

"What's the matter? Afraid you'll see something you'll like!" Natalie said with a wink as Nicholas blushed.

_LATER THAT NIGHT…_

Gohan was in his bathroom when he turned around to see Lindsey. He yelped as she was in her underclothes.

"Hey there!" Lindsey said as she glomped Gohan.

"Hey! What do ya think you're doing?! Videl's the only one allowed to glomp me!" Gohan protested as he peeled her off. Lindsey pouted.

"I'm only doing what you want me to do! Honey…" Lindsey said as she walked towards him. He backed into a wall until he couldn't go anymore.

_**It's times like these that I wish Tousan had taught me Shuken Idou!**_ Gohan thought to himself as Lindsey's lips became closer to his. She finally locked lips with his and he didn't seem to protest. In fact he actually liked it. Both filled with passion, they started to kiss more frantically as Gohan started to take her bra off…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gohan yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat. David woke up, baseball hat in hand, ready to attack anything that moved.

"What the hell happened?!" David yelled as the other four came running into the room. They looked at David and then at Gohan.

"How many times have I told you David?! Never bonk people on the head when they're sleeping!! I know it may seem funny but I WAS TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Natalie chastised as she took the bat away and went back to her room, as did everyone else gradually. Gohan tried to go back to sleep but couldn't.

_**What is making me have these dreams?! I already decided that I want Videl not her! But then again…grr!! Why me?! Why not someone else?! Oh good grief.**_

End of part five…

Well now!! Cliffhanger yet again.__


	6. Secrets Revealed

The Young Ones pt6: Secrets Revealed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters. Nuff said.

A/N: Has anyone heard the Krillin prank phone call?? It's funny! 

_Quote of the day: "Shut up old lady! And stop kicking me there!" ~ Rainier Wolfcastle from The Simpsons._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan had tried to go back to sleep that whole night but every time he did the dream came back to haunt him. By the time he had gotten a peaceful ten minutes of sleep he was drowned by a flash of cold liquid.

"AAAAAH!" Gohan yelled as he looked to his attacker. It was David. He was grinning a toothy grin while holding an empty jug.

"Well AAAAAH to you too." David smiled.

"Why?" Gohan asked helplessly.

"Because I was feeling sinister…and it's 10am."

"Really?!"

"Yep. The only people that actually sleep this late are vampires, Nick and Nat." David replied.

IN LINDSEY AND VIDEL'S ROOM… 

Videl was in the bathroom getting ready for their day out but Lindsey was going through her bag. Lindsey took out Videl's cell and tinkered with it. She also put some light blue powder into a bottle of coke that Videl had in her bag. She smiled evilly.

"Mission complete." Lindsey said as Videl walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready Lin?" Videl asked.

"Yup." _**To dig your grave sweetie.**_

IN NICHOLAS AND NATALIE'S ROOM… 

Natalie awoke to find that Nicholas had gotten up before she did. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. She was still drowsy and didn't take notice of anything that was going on around her. She also forgot the fact that she was just wearing a sports bra and a pair of short shorts. (A/N: Who wears short shorts?? Hehe.) She walked into the bathroom…

"AAAAH!" Nicholas yelled as Natalie walked out of the bathroom very quickly and very embarrassed.

"Oh my God. When did he get so buff?" Natalie asked herself. Nicholas walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet with just a towel around his waist. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

**Okay…baseball, school, swimming, presidential election, maths, Heero…grr! All these boring things and I still can't help look at his…extremely toned body…**

"I am really sorry I walked in on you Nicky." She lied.

"That's ok. Just knock next time." Nicholas said but he was also checking Natalie out.

_**Damn she is fine!**_ They stood staring at each other but slowly walked towards each other without noticing. Suddenly they were face-to-face. Nicholas looked into her eyes intently.

"Nat…" He started to say but he couldn't control himself any longer. He grabbed her shoulders and their lips locked in a very passionate kiss. He picked her up and laid her on the bed starting to kiss her neck frantically.

"Nick…" Natalie tried to say but she was too involved with him. She grabbed his back and pulled her closer to him. "Oh forget it Nick. I want you." Nicholas looked at her with a passionate, sultry look.

"Nat I…" Nicholas tried to say but there was a knock on the door.

"Nick, we have to get that…" Natalie said but Nicholas shushed her as he smothered her lips with his.

"Leave it." Nicholas said as he growled seductively. They started kissing heavily again but the knocking at the door wouldn't stop. Nicholas got off Natalie and walked back into the bathroom. Natalie lay there shocked and dazed, unable to get up. The knocking wouldn't stop so she finally got up, put on a robe and answered it.

"Hey David!" Natalie said.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" David asked with a big grin.

"Why would you say that?" Natalie asked.

"You aren't usually up at this hour." David replied. Natalie just stuck her tongue out at him.

AN HOUR LATER… 

"Are we ready to go?" Videl chirped.

"Hai!" Everyone yelled saluting her. She rolled her eyes and they climbed into the car. Natalie was in the driving seat this time.

"So, where are we going?" Natalie asked.

"Central Perk!" Gohan replied.

"Hon, that's not a real place." Videl said.

"Oh." Gohan said sheepishly as everyone else started to laugh.

"OOH!" David yelled.

"Wassup?" Nicholas asked.

"We have to stop at McDonalds!" David said as Natalie stopped the car.

"Why?! We have Micky D's at home!" Videl whined.

"So what?" Everyone else said as they piled out of the car and into McDonalds. They found a six-seat booth and sat down. Everyone looked expectantly at Natalie.

"Oh alright! I'll get the food. Geez." Natalie said as she got up. She went to the counter and saw this handsome guy at the counter. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi. My name is Eric." Eric said offering his hand to Natalie.

"Hi. I'm Natalie." She said taking his hand. He took it and kissed it.

"I can tell from your beautiful accent that you're not from around here." Eric smiled.

"Hey! Who's that guy Nat is talking to?" Nicholas asked. Gohan turned around and looked.

"Hey! Nat is getting a hook-up! Hehe! OW!" Gohan said as Videl slapped him upside the head. Nicholas managed to mask his jealousy well but he still couldn't hide it from David, the ever-knowing guy that he was. David merely smirked. Lindsey felt a vibration from her bag.

"My pager. I'll be right back." Lindsey said walking into the girls' bathroom. She locked the door behind her and took out the pager. A hologram appeared in front of her revealing two green beasts, similar to crocodiles.

"What is it?!" Lindsey asked angrily.

MEANWHILE… 

Natalie came back with the food and set it down on the table. She looked over to Gohan.

"Since most of this is yours, next time try and help me carry it!! I'm only a small woman!" Natalie said as she proceeded to stuff half the burger into her mouth. Everyone face-faulted. Gohan and Videl fed each other as David made retching sounds and got a Heero Yuy Death Glare™ from Videl.

"Where the heck did Lindsey go anyway??" Natalie asked.

"She went to go answer her pager." Gohan replied, mouth full of fries.

"Pager?" Natalie quietly said.

BACK IN THE BATHROOM… 

"So, do you mind telling me why you called me? If I'm gone too long those kids will get suspicious." Lindsey shouted.

"That's what we wanted to warn you about. There's a small glitch in our plan…" The first alien said.

"Glitch? What do you mean glitch?" Lindsey asked.

"When we took on this mission we were told whether or not these kids had special abilities at this time." The second one replied.

"And they don't except Gohan and Videl, what's your frickin' point?" Lindsey asked irritated.

"We were…misinformed. One of those three other kids has a gift…to see through people so to speak. And their power is growing rapidly." The first one explained.

"You mean they know I'm not Lindsey??!" Lindsey growled.

"Not yet. But they will and the problem is we don't know who it is." The first one concluded.

"Great!! How am I supposed to get the info we need?!" Lindsey complained.

"Look, it's not our fault! We were told that their powers wouldn't develop until they were well into their adulthood. Something has made it occur faster. So you figure it out! You are our top agent. Signing out!" The aliens said in unison and disappeared.

"This is just fan-bloody-tastic!" Lindsey said sarcastically. She stormed out of the bathroom and sat down with the others in a huff.

"You ok?" Nicholas asked.

"Fine!" Lindsey snapped. Nicholas mouthed "again with the PMSing!" to David and David laughed.

ABOUT FIVE HOURS LATER… 

The guys were holding at least twenty bags each and not juggling them too well. Which was surprising.

"Hey V!! Can we rest?! I'm exhausted dude!" David yelled.

"First, last time I checked I wasn't a dude! Second, yes you may rest boys." Videl said with a hint of superiority.

"Thank you Miss Boss!" Nicholas said sarcastically before collapsing on a near-by bench. Videl got out her bottle of coke and took a swig. She also gave some to Gohan. A small smirk played on Lindsey's face.

_**Game, set and match!**_ Lindsey thought.

"Anyone else want some?" Videl asked.

"I'll take some for later." Natalie said pulling a bottle out of nowhere. Everyone else face-faulted.

"Where did you pull that from??!" Gohan asked bewildered.

"Soré wa himitsu desu." Natalie replied with a wink. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"We should get going you know. It's eight o clock." Gohan said as everyone else agreed except Videl.

"Actually, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later." Videl said walking off.

"Alright. Be careful Vid!!" Gohan yelled after her. A look of concern crossed Natalie's face as the rest of them piled into the car. Videl walked around the city for a while and then flew over the river to Manhattan. She took out her cellphone to call Gohan but her phone kept on flashing **NO CREDITS**. 

"That's funny. I don't have a pay as you go phone!" Videl said but shook it off and had another swig of her coke. She suddenly felt woozy as she felt all the energy drop out of her.

BACK AT THE HOTEL… 

"Hmm. I wonder where Videl is…" Gohan asked as he looked out of the window. He was worried because he couldn't sense her ki. In fact he couldn't sense anybody's ki.

"Don't worry G! I'm sure she's fine! Now put up!" Nicholas said as he waited for Gohan to bid some poker chips.

"Lay off Nick. He's just worried." Natalie said. Lindsey smiled inwardly.

_**He has good reason to be.**_ David took a handful of chips and ate them whole.

"I think Dave's taken some eating lessons from Gohan." Nicholas smiled. Everyone laughed except Lindsey.

"You've been awful quiet Lin. You ok?" Natalie asked.

"I'm fine." Lindsey replied curtly. Natalie raised an eyebrow but turned back to the game.

**Hmm, could she be the one I was warned about?? I'll have to keep my eye on her…**

Suddenly Eric burst in the door carrying Videl in his arms. Gohan rushed to her side and took her to lie down.

"Eric?! What happened to Videl?" Natalie asked.

"Well I was going home and I saw her on the floor unconscious. I remembered that she was one of your friends so I brought her here." Eric explained. Natalie hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" Natalie said as Nicholas fumed inside. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Just a little drained." Gohan replied.

"I'll go then. See ya around Nat." Eric said exiting. Nicholas started the 3rd degree.

"What the hell is he doing here?! How did he know where you were staying?! For all we know he could have done this to Videl!!" Nicholas drilled.

"What is this?! The Spanish Inquisition??! Can it escape you that he was doing something nice?!" Natalie shouted.

"I'll have to agree with Nat. There's no way he could have done this to her." Gohan replied. Nicholas sat down defeated. "She'll be fine by tomorrow and anyway we're leaving for Los Angeles the day after tomorrow."

**I don't know how you recovered from a dosage like that. You children are a lot more resilient than I had anticipated. You may be fine now Videl but you'd better enjoy it while it lasts. It won't be for long anyways.** Lindsey thought to herself.

End of this part…


	7. European Adventure

The Young Ones pt7: European Adventure…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters. Nuff said.

A/N: Wooh!! I haven't posted in a long time. 

_Quote of the day: "My ears do more than just frame my face you know Goku." ~Piccolo_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye America!!" David yelled as the plane took off.

"I'm really gonna miss this place." Natalie said sadly.

"I'm not surprised! With all the guys you met." Videl joked as Natalie blushed.

"I'm gonna miss the food!" Gohan said.

"You would." Everyone replied.

"So where are we headed now?" Lindsey asked.

"We're a bit behind schedule since we spent two months in America so…" Gohan started.

"Short version man." Nicholas said.

"We have time to stop off in one city in Europe for three weeks so that we can properly enjoy ourselves." Gohan said.

"Paris!!" Videl yelled.

"Do you know how to speak French?" Lindsey asked rather harshly. Videl shrank down as Natalie gave Lindsey a weird look.

"Well how about London?" David said.

"Yeah!! London baby!" Nicholas cracked.

"I'll go tell the pilot." Lindsey said getting up. There was an odd silence between the other five.

"Yes no maybe." Nicholas started to sing.

"Oh crap." David muttered.

"I don't know!" Natalie joined in.

"Please guys! Not here! Not now!" Gohan said.

"Can you repeat the question?? You're not the boss of me now! You're not the boss of me now! You're not the boss of me now! And you're not so big!!" Nicholas and Natalie sang as the other three slapped their foreheads.

_IN THE COCKPIT…_

"Set a course for London, England please." Lindsey said.

"Sure ma'am. I assume that all things are going according to plan." The pilot said.

"Yes. By the time this trip is over my mission will be accomplished." Lindsey said smiling evilly. She made her way back to find Nicholas and Natalie in a chorus of the Malcolm In The Middle theme tune. (I love that show!)

"OH WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP??!" Lindsey yelled. Natalie's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Excuse me?? Just coz I'm having a little fun doesn't mean you can shout at me!" Natalie said.

"Hey calm down." David said.

"Well, I'm not acting like a five year old! Maybe you should try acting your age instead of your IQ size." Lindsey said smugly. Natalie got up to hit her but Gohan held her back.

"Nat, calm down!" Gohan said. _**Damn, for a human she sure is strong! I can barely hold her without powering up a little.**_

"No! I don't care if she is smarter and older than me that doesn't make her my boss!" Natalie said. Videl stifled a giggle.

"Oh? Do you think this is funny?!" Lindsey snapped. "Well maybe you should side with red-head over here!"

"MY HAIR IS NOT RED YOU BLONDE BIMBO! No offence Davie." Natalie said.

"None taken." David replied.

"Okay, you know what? We've got an eight-hour plane journey in front of us. The last thing we need is a catfight!" Gohan reasoned.

"Hey! I don't fight like a cat!" Natalie said but she walked off anyway.

"Lindsey, what the hell was that?" Gohan asked.

"To be honest. I'm not sure." Lindsey said as she started to cry and latched onto Gohan. He had no choice but to comfort her. David and Nicholas looked at each other.

_EIGHT HOURS LATER…_

"No!" Natalie said folding her arms.

"Aw c'mon!" Nicholas pleaded.

"Nuh uh!" Natalie insisted.

"But she cried!" David said.

"So what?! I never said she didn't!" Natalie replied.

"Just do it!" Gohan said.

"Well excuse me Mr Nike but I'm not gonna apologise for something I didn't do. Maybe that'll show her HOW STUPID I AM!!" Natalie said, deliberately shouting the last part.

"Leave it out! She feels horrible enough as it is!" Nicholas pleaded.

"Oh excuse me! So I've wounded her pride, have I?" Natalie said. (ALERT: Duo Maxwell quote.)

"Please Nat!" David said.

"Sure! I'll apologise!" Natalie said.

"Really?!" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, oh wait this just in. Hell has now frozen over." Natalie said as the boys face-faulted.

**"WILL EVERYBODY PLEASE PUT ON THEIR SEATBELTS? WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND AT GATWICK AIRPORT. THANK YOU!" **The pilot said. The gang got out of the airport and took a taxi to a hotel. Yet again there were only three rooms.

"I'll take this one." Videl said.

"Then I'm bunking with you V." Natalie said as they both walked off. Nicholas and David took another room.

"Well Gohan, I guess it's just you and me." Lindsey said.

"Great." Gohan said. _**Just great. In the words of Charlie Brown, oh good grief!**_

After the gang had settled in their rooms they had decided to go out for a while. Of course there were some problems to overcome.

"Why are there two cars?!" Videl yelled, looking at the two convertibles.

"Insurance reasons. Not allowed more than five people in a car." Gohan explained. "I'll drive in this one!" Gohan said as he, Videl and Lindsey got in one car.

"I guess I should be afraid. He hasn't got a license." Videl joked.

"Well I guess that leaves us with this one." Nicholas said.

"Which side of the freakin road am I supposed to be driving on?!" David yelled. Natalie pushed pass him.

"Let the pro show you how it's done man." Natalie said climbing into the driving seat. Nicholas and David promptly turned blue. She was actually quite good until she saw Gohan driving very…carefully into the M25. (A/N: ^_^)

"PLEASE NAT!! FOR THE LOVE OF AUTOMATIC DRIVING DON'T DO IT!!" Nicholas yelled.

"I must. It's my destiny." Natalie said, as David looked on, confused. "Zero system has told me so." She put the top down.

"Oy vey." Nicholas muttered. Natalie put the pedal to the metal as she gunned to catch up and pass Gohan.

_Meanwhile…_

"Gohan sweetie, this is the motorway. There's no need to drive like an old lady out here." Videl said. (A/N: I suppose you know where this is going. Hehe.) Natalie gunned pass Gohan.

"WOOHOO!!" Natalie yelled.

"Huh?!" Gohan said.

"Eat my dust Grandma!" Natalie yelled. Gohan grabbed the wheel in anger.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?! BECAUSE IF IT'S A RACE YOU WANT THEN IT'S A RACE YOU'LL GET!!" Gohan shouted as he hit the accelerator. The two continued racing until they got off the M25 and…didn't know where they were. They pulled into a gas station.

"This is so your fault!" Lindsey yelled at Natalie. Natalie just growled through her teeth and walked off yelling.

"I AM NOT GONNA GET BLAMED FOR THIS AGAIN!!" 

Nicholas went after her.

"I'm gonna go ask for directions." Videl said.

"We don't need to ask for directions." Gohan replied.

"Hmph. Typical male." Videl said walking off.

"I'd better go help her. She might not understand the London accent." David said going after her. 

"Well looks like it's just the two of us." Lindsey smiled. Gohan just laughed nervously.

_MEANWHILE…_

"Nat, you need to calm down!" Nicholas said.

"No. I need to kick some ass!!" Natalie replied. "She's been picking on me for no damn reason! Can we please change the subject?"

"Okay, why did New York happen?" Nicholas asked.

"That…totally came out of nowhere." Natalie said gob smacked.

"No it didn't. It has been bugging me for a long time now and I want to know what it was about."

"Nicholas Julian Summers, this is the last thing I need right now." Natalie said. Nicholas was shocked beyond all words. This was the first time Natalie had called him by his full name in years.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Nicholas said.

"Just remember. I am NOT a void-filler. I am a human being with feelings Nicholas and you can't just expect me to be all Hollywood and just fall into your arms when you click your fingers. We are friends and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Are you saying that it meant absolutely nothing to you?! Huh?!"

"I said that I want us to be friends." Natalie said as she walked back to the car.

_WHILE THAT WAS HAPPENING…_

"David, maybe you should calm down." Videl said.

"No! I'm not gonna stand around while some cockney tells me I'm a typical tourist! I wasn't driving the freakin car!" David yelled as he took the map and walked out.

"Geez, I'm beginning to think I'm the only sane one left." Videl muttered. They walked out to find Lindsey and Gohan on opposite sides of the car. David raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, do you think jet-lag is getting to us?" David asked as Videl laughed. Natalie and Nicholas came out, also with grim faces. "I guess that answered my question." Videl laughed harder. Everyone got into their cars except David was driving. They finally got in to the inner city and stopped at Chocodeero. (Chocodeero is this big fun place. It has EVERYTHING!!) 

"Woah!!! This place is amazing, isn't it Gohan? Gohan?" Videl said but Gohan had already spotted the ice-cream factory.

"WAHOO!" He yelled running towards it. Videl just shook her head. Meanwhile Natalie and David had run off to the Pepsi Drop, which was this ride that took you up about 50ft and then when you least expect it, it drops you until you are about 1ft off of the ground. Needless to say they were legless when they came off.

_ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER…_

"Who wants to go again?!!!" David yelled.

"Dave, I feel sick man." Gohan replied.

"I'm not surprised! You have been eating gallons of ice cream infested with hot fudge chocolate, Smarties and sprinkles for the last three hours! Then you went on the Pepsi drop!" Videl laughed. Gohan just looked ill.

"Show me the way to go home I'm tired and I wanna go to bed!" Natalie moaned. David just laughed.

_LATER THAT NIGHT…_

Long after everyone else was asleep Lindsey was still up contacting her 'bosses'. She had asked them if her plan was working but…

"Nothing has changed Lieutenant. You are failing your mission!"

"I don't understand it!! I've already split one couple and I'm working on the second. It's just that Gohan and Videl are a different story." Lindsey explained.

"Well we've given you the pen now start re-writing!" The aliens switched off.

"Damn, that pun was horrible. Well it's time I put Videl out seeing as I have nothing left up my sleeve." Lindsey said. She took out a small keypad and suddenly a loud bang was heard. "Excellent."

_IN NATALIE AND VIDEL'S ROOM…_

"Owww…" Natalie groaned as Videl ran out in shock to go get the boys. Natalie's entire abdomen was marinated with blood. A wild gunshot was set off and had put her in a critical condition. Her face was turning pale and she was losing blood fast. The other four came rushing in with Videl and almost fainted at the sight. Gohan picked up the phone to call the ambulance.

"What's the number?!" Gohan asked frantically.

"911!" David replied.

"To THIS country!"

"999." Videl replied.

"Thank you!"

"Oh my God. Natalie." Nicholas murmured softly. He felt helpless, as he could do nothing for her. Her breathing was off rhythm.

_AT THE ROYAL LONDON HOSPITAL, WHITECHAPEL…_

"Here's the coffee." Gohan said, dishing out the cups of coffee. 

They had been there for the last hour. Before Natalie had gone into surgery she had asked Gohan not to call her father as she didn't want him to worry and she was sure she would be fine. But the doctors weren't as sure. 'It's not an ordinary bullet wound. It seems more advanced than out arsenal.' DCI Mason had told them. 'We're not sure if she's going to live.'

Videl had another worry. Although she felt horribly selfish thinking this she knew that she was the one who could have been in that hospital bed. After all, she had asked Natalie to swap beds since she wanted to be away from the window. She was so close to death that the thought scared her. After another hour the doctor came out with a solemn look on his face.

"How is she doctor?! Will she be alright?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't know how to say this." The doctor said as he paused to think of the right thing to say.

End of this part…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! YES!! I'm sorry but…you wanted the next part and you got it!! Tell me what you liked, disliked, what you found funny and what you think is going to happen to Natalie?


	8. A Ghost From The Future

The Young Ones pt 8: A Ghost From The Future.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters. Nuff said.

A/N: I just thought I should explain why a lot of you didn't understand a lot of the last chapter. At first I didn't want the other characters overshadowing Videl and Gohan since this story is about them. This part of the story looks more into the other characters but I intended it to focus on Gohan and Videl. However, after this is finished there are going to be two stories that focus more on the gang. The whole Lindsey/other forces thing isn't supposed to be obvious to the readers. They are shrouded in mystery until later on in the story.

_Quote of the day: "I don't care if Vegeta is stronger than me. That doesn't make him my boss!" ~ Tien._ (I just loved it when he said that ^_^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well just get it out doc. Please." Nicholas said. The doctor heaved a heavy sigh.

"She's in a stable state for now and you can go see her. Her breathing is steady and the bleeding has stopped."

"But?" David asked.

"But there's a 20% chance that she'll stay that way. I'm sorry but there is nothing else that we can do." The doctor said sadly and left. Everyone's face fell. It was like the atmosphere had suddenly become heavier.

Videl collapsed into Gohan's arms and started to cry. Gohan put his arms around her. He looked at his other friends, David and Nicholas looked as if they would start crying any minute too. Lindsey just looked shocked. Although Gohan couldn't blame her, him and Lindsey had started Orange Star High School two years ago. But Videl, Nicholas, Natalie and David…they had grown up together. They had known each other since they were four but David and Natalie were like siblings. They couldn't even remember when they met since it was so long ago. Nicholas got up, zombified from shock, and went to her room. Lindsey went another way.

"You alright Dave?" Gohan asked.

"No. I promised I'd look out for her and…now look what's happened." David said.

"It's nobody's fault Dave." Gohan reasoned.

"But somebody out there intended this to happen and I'm not gonna rest until I find out who." David said. "I gotta go."

"Gohan…" Videl started.

"Shh. It's okay honey. It's okay." Gohan said rocking her in his arms.

"That…was meant for me. It wasn't supposed to be her. It was me they were after." Gohan just looked surprised.

Meanwhile David just wandered aimlessly around the hospital. He didn't realise the hospital was so big and he found himself in the X-RAY wing. He was about to turn around but he heard a familiar voice echoing from down the hall. He went to investigate and saw Lindsey talking to those two aliens in the hologram.

"Oh sweet grandma on a stick…" David whispered in awe as he listened in to the conversation.

"Oh c'mon! Are you trying to tell me that this isn't a _good_ thing?!" Lindsey said.

"Was it your original plan?"

"No but…"

"There are no buts Lieutenant. You have failed yet another mission."

"But I got Natalie's younger self as good as dead." Lindsey said.

"That's not your main concern! By killing her publicly and so primitively you have gotten the Metropolitan Police involved and seeing as she isn't from England, the New Scotland Yard is going to get involved too."

"They won't find out it was me who planted the whole thing. Besides, who cares if I got Natalie instead of Videl?!"

"WE DO!! The whole reason why we sent you to the past is because without those kids alive their offspring won't cause us any trouble. Fair enough you've taken over Lindsey's body but her kids aren't the strongest. They're human!"

"But…"

"Your attitude is bothering me. If you don't get this mission done soon we will send someone else to do it for you." The transmission ended. David didn't waste any time getting the heck out of there. He ran for all he was worth and found his way back. Videl and Gohan were asleep when he came back and he didn't want to bother Nicholas but found he was drifting off too.

_MEANWHILE…_

Nicholas had not left Natalie's bedside since he got there. He lost all track of time and everything that was going on around him. All he could do was sit there and feel worthless.

_**I'm losing the only girl I've truly loved. Why now?**_ Nicholas said as he saw his love lie there silently. _**She looks so peaceful.**_

"Time's like this is when maybe you should talk to her." A voice said.

"Hmm?" Nicholas said looking up. It was a male nurse. (If anyone here watches Eastenders just imagine its Billy Mitchell.)

"Well, is she your bird?" He asked.

"No…"

"But you fancy her anyway innit?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"Look mate, even though she's unconscious doesn't mean she can't hear you. Talk to her. It may help her you know."

"Really?" Nicholas asked but the nurse was already gone. _**I might as well give it a shot. What have I got to lose?**_

"Nat, it's Nick. I don't know if you can here me right now but…you can't give up. I know you're stronger than that! Please…I don't want to lose you now." Nicholas said as tears started to well up in his eyes. He ran his fingers across her hair.

"Just remember that I love you." Nicholas whispered. Natalie stirred a bit and mumbled something that Nicholas couldn't hear.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

"Where am I?" Natalie asked herself as she gathered in her surroundings. She looked up and saw that the sky was pink. She was standing on the ground, or so she thought. The floor was actually cloud based, if fact that was all she could see for miles. She glanced around and saw David, Gohan and Videl at the other side. 

"Hey guys!" She called out to them. They looked at each other and ran over to her.

"Natalie! You're okay!" Videl said hugging her. "How come?"

"Am I not supposed to be okay?" Natalie replied.

"Do you know what this place is?" David asked.

"I'm not sure. One question though, is the sky supposed to be that colour?" Natalie asked as she looked up. Gohan glanced around and in the distance he could see a bunch of trees and a large green man leaning on one of them. He pointed him out to the others.

"Look over there!" He exclaimed. The others had 'What the bloody hell' looks on their faces.

"Piccolo's brother?" Videl asked which made Gohan laugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now officially out of Kansas." David said as they drew closer to the green man. He looked down at them and snorted.

"Yo dude!! Can you tell us where we are?" David yelled to the unbelievably tall man. The man pointed to a door.

"Go there." He bellowed. The gang went towards the door. Gohan opened it and they walked in. The door shut behind them with a big bang. They were in a dark house and there was a dim light in the distance. It looked as if it was a candle that was lighting a room.

"Well then guys. Let's go." Gohan said as the others followed. They walked closer and closer to the light and saw a beautiful blonde haired woman that looked like she was in her late 40s sitting on a dusty old red chair. There was a small table beside the chair that had five glasses, one filled with wine and the others filled with apple juice.

"Five glasses and five people. Do you get the feeling that she was expecting us?" Natalie asked.

"You are right as usual Natalie." The woman replied. Natalie looked a bit spooked but David stood in front of her and confronted the woman.

"Who are you? How did you know we were coming? How did you know her name?" David asked.

"Relax David, I don't mean you any harm." She said smiling warmly. "I am here to help you."

"Are we dreaming?" Gohan asked.

"Technically you all are. It's hard to explain…" The woman said but Gohan was getting frustrated.

"Then explain. I'm sure you don't think that little of our intelligence." Gohan said rather harshly but the woman merely laughed.

"Okay, this was the only way I could contact all of you at the same time. Unfortunately Nicholas isn't asleep so you'll have to fill him in."

"Fill him in on what?" Videl asked.

"You'll have to listen very carefully to everything I'm about to tell you. I am Lindsey's future self." The woman said.

"NANI?!" The gang yelled.

"Damn! Um…good job growing up!" David complimented as Natalie slapped him in the ribs.

"The reason I can contact you is because I have some devastating news for you. But first I'd better fill you in on why these events are occurring. First off, Videl and Gohan will get married, so will Nicholas and Natalie and so will David and myself." Lindsey said. The gang took a moment to let this go in. 

"The thing is apart from the powers Gohan and Videl have, the others have powers too. The 'powers that be' decided that you six should stay together and be friends."

"That makes a lot of sense." Natalie said nodding.

"How do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"She's right. Well maybe a few of us would hang out but under normal circumstances I don't think all six of us would be good friends." Videl replied.

"But wait a sec. What do you mean Gohan and Videl already have powers?" David asked as Gohan and Videl sweat-dropped.

"Well, um, you know the Great Saiyaman 1 and 2?" Lindsey started.

"Yeah…oh. OH!! AHA!! I KNEW IT!!" Natalie said flashing a big grin.

"You did?" Gohan asked a bit sceptically.

"She did." David said handing her some money as she laughed.

"So, you guys can fly? Cool." Natalie remarked.

"Yes. Anyway, there is a war going on in my time. Not just a war you'd expect but an intergalactic war. Apparently some baka at NASA sent off a signal from a satellite, which was kinda like a war declaration. A planet called Tocopherat, which is nine galaxies away from ours, found the message. They were a very proud race of people and they weren't going to ignore it so they decided to attack. Unfortunately our technology wasn't as advanced as theirs and we couldn't strike back." Lindsey said.

"But what about the Earth's Special Forces? Weren't we able to do something?" Gohan asked.

"Yes you were but this is 30 years from now. The Earth was at peace for so long that even Vegeta had stopped training." Lindsey said. "Basically we were at a loss, at least, until Dende revealed our last hopes. The six of you were born with special abilities. Unlike the powers Gohan was given through his heritage all of you have extra mental abilities. Hidden talents so to speak." Lindsey said. Natalie started to laugh.

"C'mon! You're pulling my leg. If I had extra mental abilities then I wouldn't have almost failed the 11th grade." Natalie laughed.

"I'm serious. I have come here because in my time we aren't experienced enough and I thought if I came back now to warn you that you would be powerful enough. Besides us there are also our children who have these powers."

"Woah, woah, woah! Now hold up a minute!! We have children??!!!!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes." Lindsey smiled. Gohan and Videl looked at each other and then turned away blushing. David flushed red too.

"I don't believe you." David said.

"Why?" Lindsey asked.

"Because I saw you or little you or whoever in the X-RAY wing talking to some gross green guys in a hologram. Telling them how you put Natalie in that hospital bed and almost killed her." David said.

"NANI?!" The rest of the gang exclaimed.

"I'm almost dying?" Natalie asked as a fountain of tears from both eyes started and she bawled. Everyone clasped their ears.

"AAAH!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" David yelled. 

"Sorry. Are you sure it was Lin?" Natalie sniffed.

"I'm bloody well sure!! Explain yourself." David demanded.

"This is why I am able to contact you. Your Lindsey was killed and therefore I died as well. There is an alien in her body." Lindsey explained.

"See, I know I've seen this movie before." Natalie pondered.

"Invasion Of The Body Snatchers?" Videl offered.

"Thank you." Natalie said.

"This is why I am warning you instead of closer to the time. They are planning to start here and kill all of you now." Lindsey said. "If they kill you here, then you won't exist in the future.

"My head hurts." David whined. Suddenly everyone was frozen except Gohan. Gohan raised an eyebrow and then got into a fighting stance.

"Calm down Gohan. There's something I should tell you that the others can't know about. You're the most sensible one so I'll tell you. You have two kids, a daughter called Pan and a son called Cory (A/N: From the herb coriander). I hate to be the to tell you but he is the 'leak' and he has joined the other side. In order that he also disappears from our time you and Videl have to split up."

"NANI?! I can't!! I love Videl and she loves me!" Gohan exclaimed. "There has to be another way!"

"Believe me Gohan we've tried everything. I'm sorry."

"I can't and I bloody well won't either. I can't just tell her that all of a sudden my feelings for her have disappeared!! I can't do that to her!! I care about her way too much to let feel any pain!! I don't want her hurt because of me."

"Do you want her dead then?!"

"That's not fair. Besides, if she feels even half of what I feel for her then she won't let this go easily."

"Then make her. Gohan, I wouldn't ask this of you normally, you know that, but everyone you know and love is dead. Everyone you know is dead except Pan, Trunks and Goten. Even Nick and Nat are…dead."

"You…you can't just place this big decision on my head! This isn't fair!"

"I didn't say it would be. Please promise me that you will do this."

End of this part…

Another cliffhanger! Sorry. Will Gohan do what Lindsey has requested?? Will Natalie be able to survive? Will the aliens from Tocopherat be able to succeed?? Find out next time. Review!!****


	9. The Ultimate Ultimatum

The Young Ones pt 9: The Ultimate Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters. Mmm kay.

A/N: Oy vey. The last part was a little confusing and it's about to get worse…

_Quote of the day: "The best engineers in the world couldn't repair machines without the parts. Mechanics need parts for repairs, not like you with your leg. Ya see what I'm sayin'?" ~ Duo talking to Heero._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan just stared at her in disbelief. Here was a woman who had absolutely no proof that she was even from the future and she was telling him to break up with his Videl. He looked over to the frozen Videl and sighed heavily.

"What's your decision?" Lindsey asked.

"You mean right now??! You're asking me to break my girlfriend's heart and technically kill my would-be son!! I need time you know!!" Gohan yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lindsey asked.

"Can you erase what you've just told them?"

"QUÉ?!"

"Huh?"

"I mean…NANI?!"

"According to what you just told us, these powers are waken from within right? Even if they don't know about them when they get in trouble they should be working fine."

"Yes but…"

"So it's better that they don't know about their futures. I mean Videl would think that I was backing out of our relationship because of what you told us."

"Yeah but…"

"This way it will give me more time to think of a suitable way to break it off. So, can you do it?"

"I dunno Gohan…" Lindsey started but by this time Gohan had lost all patience.

"LOOK!! IF YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME TO RUIN MY LIFE THEN AT LEAST LET ME TAKE THE LESS PAINFUL WAY OUT!!! DAMN IT, I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF YOUR USELESS BABBLING!!" Gohan yelled. Lindsey blinked in surprise.

"Okay, and I'll also delete what David saw earlier. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Thank you I suppose." Gohan said angrily.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"Me too."

**END DREAM SEQUENCE**

Gohan woke up to find Videl and David talking quietly. Nicholas came out and joined them again.

"Hey, any news?" Nicholas asked. They shook their heads.

_**They have absolutely no idea. Oh man I guess it wasn't just a dream after all.**_ The gang heard a yell of "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DISINFECTED FLOORS IS GOING ON HERE??!" and they rushed into Natalie's room to see her as fresh as a daisy.

"Hey guys!!" She chirped. "So would someone like to tell me what I'm doing in here?" She asked. In a split second all four of them grabbed Natalie in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Nicholas said.

"Guys…I can't breathe…" Natalie wheezed and they quickly let go of her.

"Sorry, I just can't believe that you bounced back so quickly. Maybe we should call you Cat instead of Nat." Videl laughed. "You must have nine lives."

"That's a good thing. Coz dying would have been a major drag." David said.

"D-d-d-dying??!" Natalie said, white as a sheet. Nicholas smacked his forehead.

"I thought I told you no mentioning of the D-Y-I-N-G!!" Videl hissed.

"Well it doesn't matter now because you're okay." Nicholas said giving her a hug. Natalie smiled.

_**Hmm, I guess this was kind of an apology from Lindsey. At least she did one favour for me.**_ Gohan thought silently.

"Everyone owes me an explanation." Natalie said folding her arms and pouting. Everyone else sweat-dropped. Lindsey peered into the doorway and smirked.

"Gohan bought that fake dream hook, line and sinker. Now he'll break up with Videl and the plan should run smoothly." She said. "But how did Natalie heal herself?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks Gohan kept a close eye on the present Lindsey but since she didn't do anything out of the ordinary he couldn't come out and attack her. After all to everyone else she was still Lindsey. After visiting a few cities in Africa the gang returned home and took a two-week rest before starting their senior year of school. David had decided he had had enough of private school so he came back to Orange Star High. Fortunately or maybe unfortunately for Gohan, Videl was in the same homeroom class as him that year. The rest of the gang had been split up. Gohan sighed heavily as Videl walked into the room and sat next to him.

"What's the matter Gohan? You seemed to be so depressed lately." Videl asked.

"Oh nothing Videl. Just aging process creeping up on me again." Gohan muttered. Videl just looked at him weirdly.

"Sometimes you say the strangest things." Videl laughed. The class started and the buzz died down. A teacher walked in.

"Hi, my name is Mr Ishida and I will be your homeroom teacher. Now before we start I'd like to introduce a new student to our class. She has moved from Tokyo so try not to make her feel alienated ok?" Mr Ishida said as some sniggers were heard. "Could you come in and say a few things about yourself?" A girl with brown hair down to her waist and amethyst eyes came walking into the classroom. Every boy in the class stared at her with their mouths wide open. Videl slapped Gohan upside the head.

"Well, um, my name is Andrea Takenouchi and I'm new." Andrea said.

"That's um vague. Take a seat next to Videl Satan please." Mr Ishida said taking a look at the register. Andrea sat down next to Videl and they got talking.

_**WOW!! She sure is pretty. Hmm, she just maybe who I'm looking for. No wait, she's getting too chummy with Videl…I'll just try someone else. After all it's the only choice I've got.**_ Gohan thought as he watched Videl and Andrea talk. Gohan sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning.

LATER AT LUNCH… 

"It must be like a plague or an alien invasion." Nicholas commented.

"Yeah, there was a new girl in our class too." David said as Natalie nodded.

"You two are lucky being in the same class. I'm all alone." Nicholas said.

"But you've got Lin." David said as Nicholas hit his head on the table. "Hehehe." Gohan and Videl sat down at the table.

"Where's Lindsey?" Videl asked as Nicholas banged his head on the table again.

"Don't ask." David said.

"Let me guess, there was a new girl in your class." Natalie said.

"HUH?! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" Videl and Gohan exclaimed.

"Soré wa himitsu desu." Natalie replied with a knowing smirk.

"Memo to me: ban Natalie from watching Slayers." Nicholas said.

"So, who is she?" David asked.

"Her name is Andrea. I asked her to join us for lunch but she said she was going to eat somewhere else." Gohan said.

"It's like this movie I saw one time. All the women were from an alien planet and they had come to seduce the local teenage boys into giving them their resources if ya know what I mean." Nicholas said.

"Yeah I saw that one!" Natalie said. "This is exactly how it started. A group of kids noticed how strange it was and decided to check it out. No one ever saw them again."

"Aw, man! I remember that one! But there was that one girl who wasn't part of their alien race but everyone thought she was so they killed her. Too bad though, she was hot!" David said as Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I think maybe you three should consider counselling. It's just one big coincidence." Videl said.

"That's what Bobby-Jo said. And now, she's dead." Nicholas said as David and Natalie nodded sadly. Videl just laughed. Gohan spaced out with a concerned look on his face.

_**It's already started. I'd better act fast.**_ Gohan thought.

TWO WEEKS LATER… 

"Has any one else noticed that Gohan's been really distant lately?" Videl asked.

"Well, what do you mean?" David asked.

"He never hangs with us anymore. He hardly even speaks to us and the last time we went on a date it was three weeks ago." Videl said sadly.

"Don't worry Vid. I'm sure he's fine." Natalie said reassuringly.

"Yeah! I saw Gohan a couple of minutes ago and he was with that new girl Trish." Lindsey said. Within a second Videl had disappeared. Natalie and David blinked in surprise.

"You have a really big mouth ya know." Nicholas said to Lindsey but she just shrugged.

Videl rushed aimlessly around the school trying to sense Gohan's chi when she found that he was in the science lab she breathed a sigh of relief. But when she walked in…she dropped the books she was carrying in surprise. There was Gohan, kissing Trish, as if it were part of that movie that her friends had described. She could literally hear her heart smashing into a million pieces.

"G…Gohan?" She barely made out. Gohan looked up.

"Videl! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked but Videl couldn't reply. She was too shocked to even make an expression. Trish grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom.

"Why?" Videl almost whispered.

"What?"

"WHY?! I WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" Videl screamed. Gohan just stood there shocked. Although he had planned for this to happen he didn't realise it would hurt him so much inside. Gohan walked up to her but the last bell rang.

"I've got to go. My mom is expecting me." Gohan said leaving Videl standing there shocked. She sank to the floor and started to cry.

"Hey Videl, you were gone so long…ohmigosh! Videl! What's the matter?" Natalie asked as she walked in to find Videl crying on the floor. Videl just muttered some incoherent so Natalie just hugged her. Videl got up and started to run away. 

"Where are you going?" Natalie shouted.

"To sort things out with Gohan!" Videl yelled back as she flew off. Natalie blinked a couple of times and then felt her forehead.

"Well, I'm not sick so how come I saw Videl fly off? Whoever said school is good for you should come to this school. I'm starting to hallucinate." Natalie muttered as she walked off.

Gohan touched down at his house and hurried inside. He could sense that his parents weren't home but Goten was. Just as Gohan was about to ask Goten where his parents were he could sense Videl's chi getting closer.

"Shimatta." Gohan cursed. Videl started to bang on the door.

"YOU'D BETTER LET ME IN SON GOHAN!! I DON'T THINK YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE TO PLEASED ABOUT A BROKEN DOOR!" Videl yelled. Gohan sighed and let her in. Gohan was so preoccupied with Videl that he didn't see Goten was watching from a doorway.

"What is it Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl slapped him across the face.

"How could you? Don't I mean anything to you anymore?" Videl asked. She had a miserable expression. "Is it me?"

"Of course not! Sweetie…"

"Don't you 'sweetie' me Son. Tell me why."

"It's not that Videl…I can't tell you why." Gohan said sadly.

"I'm not taking that crap okay?! You were all over that girl like a cheap suit!!" Videl yelled.

"Cut it out!! You're not exactly making this any easier you know!" Gohan yelled back. Goten's eyes widened.

"_I'm_ not making this any easier?! HOW EASY DO YOU THINK IT WAS FOR ME TO SEE THAT?! Was I getting too boring for you?! It was a bit too repetitive and you decided to go somewhere else?! ANSWER ME!!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER YOU IF YOU KEEP YELLING!!" Gohan yelled. Videl let out a little gasp. "Listen, these…these things don't last forever you know. We're only 17 going on 18. We have our lives ahead of us…I don't think it's healthy for us to be seeing each other anymore." Gohan kept his face on the floor the whole time. He looked at her to see her face full of shock and hurt. He turned away from her. "I think it's best that you go."

"But Gohan…"

"JUST GO DAMN IT!!! GET OUT!!" Gohan yelled and Videl ran out. Gohan heaved a hefty sigh and shut the door in his room. Goten just stared at the door wide-eyed.

"But…I thought that onii-chan loved Videl-san. I don't understand." Goten said sadly. He felt tears form in his eyes but then wiped them away. "No! I won't cry! Vegeta says Saiya-jins don't cry they go and kill. But I won't kill so what can I do?" 

Goten went to Gohan's room and knocked on the door. Gohan didn't answer so Goten knocked again. After the third time Goten just walked in to see Gohan all red-eyed.

"What's the matter Gohan? Are you okay?" Goten asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"But your eyes are all red. Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go and play or something."

"Gohan?"

"Yes?!" Gohan asked a bit irritated. Goten shifted from foot to foot.

"Why were you shouting at Videl-san? Aren't you friends anymore?"

"Iie, it's not that."

"Then what happened? Why was she so upset all of a sudden? Why were you shouting at her? I thought you love her." Goten said innocently.

"Please Goten, stop asking so many questions."

"But…"

"JUST STOP OKAY!!!" Gohan yelled but he immediately regretted it. After all it wasn't Goten's fault that this was happening. Just as Gohan turned around to apologise Goten had disappeared. "GOTEN!!! GOTEN!!!" Gohan yelled but there was no response. Gohan tried to sense his chi but Goten was repressing it so Gohan couldn't sense him. There was a slamming of the front door and Gohan went to go see who it was.

"Hi son, where's your brother?" Goku asked cheerfully. Gohan sighed heavily.

_**This is so not my day.**_

Goten wandered around for hours and he found himself in a street full of houses. He didn't want Gohan or anyone else to find him just yet but he was getting hungry.

"I can't go home, Gohan might still be mad at me. But where else can I go?" Goten said.

"Hi Goten!" A familiar voice behind him said. He turned around and saw Natalie behind him. She was on the porch of her house. "What are you doing here all by yourself, hmm?"

"I can take care of myself!" Goten said but Natalie laughed.

"You are the cutest little kid ever! Say, why don't you come inside and lets see if we can get you some food? You look hungry." Natalie said.

"Okay!!" Goten said walking inside. "You know, you're not as mean as Gohan says you are!"

"Gohan hasn't seen anything yet." Natalie muttered.

BACK AT GOHAN'S… 

"Mom, please calm down!" Gohan pleaded but Chi-Chi hit him with the frying pan.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!! MY BABY BOY IS OUT THERE ALL ALONE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Hey Chich, could you keep it down? I'm trying to ask if Trunks has seen Goten." Goku said holding his hand over the phone. Chi-Chi sighed.

BACK AT NATALIE'S… 

"Well, the telephone is engaged. I'll take you home after you finish your two burgers and fries…woah! You sure can eat!" Natalie said amazed. Goten just grinned the Son Grin™. "So, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well, Videl came over to our house and then she and onii-san started shouting at each other. Videl said something about a cheap suit and Gohan yelled at her really hard. Then she left and she was all crying and stuff. So when I tried to ask him what was wrong he stared at me with red eyes and said nothing was wrong. I asked why he was shouting at Videl and he told me off so I ran off." Goten explained.

"But, are you sure you should've done that? I mean, he wasn't angry at you."

"Are you angry at me too?"

"No!" Natalie exclaimed giving him a hug. "What I meant was maybe you should've asked him later."

"Oh, but he was angry with me. Maybe it's my fault that this happened."

"Don't say that! I'm sure that it's just stuff between them. It's definitely not your fault."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Now, are you ready to go home?" Natalie asked and Goten nodded. "HEY TONY!"

"YEAH?!"

"I'M BORROWING YOUR CAR BRO!"

"OKAY, DON'T SCRATCH IT!"

"Geez, unlike you, my brother is half human and half TV." Natalie sighed as Goten laughed. They hopped into the car and drove to Gohan's. When they pulled up all the two of them could hear was Chi-Chi yelling and crying. They both sweat-dropped. Natalie and Goten went to the front door and knocked. Chi-Chi answered it.

"Goten! Oh my baby is okay!" Chi-Chi said hugging him furiously. Goten just smiled as Chi-Chi dragged him inside. Goku came to the door.

"What she means to say is thanks." Goku smiled. "Where was he anyway?"

"He was in my neighbourhood so I brought him here. I tried to phone but it was busy." Natalie said as Goku nodded. "Is it alright if I talk to Gohan?"

"Sure. HEY GOHAN! NATALIE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Goku yelled as Gohan came to the door. They both walked a little away from the house.

"Gohan, listen. I don't know what happened between you and Videl today…"

"Did Goten tell you?"

"It doesn't matter if he did or he didn't. Look, I know that this may not be any of my business but please be careful what you say around him."

"I don't need a second mom." Gohan said but Natalie just sighed.

"My parents went through a messy divorce when I was his age and I thought it was all my fault until my brother came to me and told me it wasn't. In fact it was the fault of my venomous mother and her 'assistant' Miguel but that's not the point. You're like a second father to him and any pain that you have he feels the pain as well. Just go and explain some things to him okay?"

"I'm sorry about your parents Nat."

"Don't be. My dad is better off without my mom." Natalie laughed. "If you ever need an ear to listen just call David or Nicholas."

"Why not you?"

"Coz from what Goten told me, I'll need to be Videl's ear. I just hope I don't have to come and beat you up afterwards." Natalie said leaving. Gohan sighed again.

"I sigh way too much." Gohan said sighing again.

End of part nine…

Aw!! Goten is too cute!!


	10. Mysterious Strangers

The Young Ones pt 10: Mysterious Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters. Mmm kay.

A/N: I might have to put the rating up because my friend has got me into this habit of saying bitch all the time so…it has come out in my writing.

_Quote of the day: "That makes me angry and when Dr Evil get angry Mr Bigglesworth gets up set and when Mr Bigglesworth gets upset PEOPLE DIE!!" ~ Dr Evil_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalie decided to call Videl but she wasn't answering the phone. She tried Lindsey but her phone was busy. She got frustrated and climbed out of her window, climbed into a tree and stood on a branch outside a window. She knocked rapidly on it and David opened it.

"What?! Why are you knocking like a bitch?" David asked in annoyance.

"Look, there's some freaky stuff going on. You know it, I know it, and for God's sake Nicholas knows it and we are going to do something about it."

"You are extremely pissed. You watched Buffy didn't you?" David asked.

"I just can't believe that Spike is almost killing himself over that whiny bitch! Now, let's go." Natalie said.

"Where, prey tell?" David asked.

"To go break into school." Natalie replied.

"Okay, let me go get a hat." David said grabbing a cap and following her out of the window. They hopped into David's car and drove to school. Natalie tried to jump the fence but she was too short.

"You could try opening the gate." David said opening the gate and walking through.

"I knew that. I was just testing you." Natalie said but David just smiled as she climbed down. They went inside.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" David asked.

"You know how all those girls suddenly came at once."

"Yeah?"

"That's the weird part. All of them were _girls_! Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"No."

"You are such a guy, it's sickening!" Natalie said as they reached the principal's office. "Got a bobby pin?" David gave her a look. "Never mind."

"What do you need it for?" David asked as Natalie fished through her long hair for a bobby pin.

"What do you think? I'm gonna pick the lock open. Geez, now I know why Duo braids his hair, convenient stealing and lock picking. Bingo!" Natalie said as she found the pin and opened the door.

"You know, you scare me sometimes." David said following her into the office. She quickly turned on the computer and got to work.

"Aha! I knew it! Take a look at this!" Natalie said opening the 'new admissions' file.

"Ohmigosh!"

"I told you."

"These girls are smart as well as beautiful! I think I'm in love!" David swooned.

"Chill Brock and focus for a minute here. All these girls supposedly came from the same school. It says their school burnt down last month. Odd…"

"What?"

"Andrea is the only new girl that didn't come from that school. I guess we found the normal one."

"So what? It could all be some big coincidence." David reasoned but Natalie was already hard at work. David sighed a mushroom cloud. "So, since I'm here for nothing but brute manly force, why don't we spark up a conversation?"

"Sure."

"What's up between you and Nick?" David asked. Natalie blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem to be avoiding each other lately. Explain yourself." David said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Natalie just ignored him.

"Ooh!" Natalie said.

"From the ooh I can guess that you've found something. Something eeeeeeevil?"

"Indeeeeed!!" Natalie quipped. (ALERT: Wrestling quote.) A figure appeared in the doorway. David suddenly perked up.

_**I don't know why but…I can feel evil energy…why is that? I'm so not psychic.**_ David thought to himself. He looked at the door and recognised the figure.

"Lindsey! What are you doing here?" David asked.

"That's what I'd like to ask you." Lindsey replied.

"Well I've been searching through the computer and I think I've finally figured out all the weird stuff that has been going on. I've traced it to you." Natalie said talking to Lindsey. David looked at Natalie but she just gave him a look that said 'shut up'.

"So, you've figured it out. I must say I'm impressed although I thought that your friend would be the one who figured it out and not you." Lindsey said. David looked confused as hell. "How? My plan was flawless."

"Well I figured it out well enough so just refresh my memory so I can tell you where you went wrong." Natalie smirked.

"As you know, your friend Lindsey is dead. I am merely using her body and traipsing around pretending to be her. My name is Glycer Stearylin and I'm spying for the aliens of Tocopherat who are planning to take-over your future world. I was told that if I stopped you and your friends now we wouldn't have a problem in the future. You proved harder to destroy than I thought even though I did give Gohan that false dream…so I've sent for a back-up army. Of course, then you found out. What exactly was my mistake?" Glycer said giving Natalie an evil look.

"Your mistake was trying to trick a person who has watched TV since before she could speak. I was totally going on a hunch. I knew absolutely nothing of what you just told me. I tricked you and you fell for it. I'm surprised your planet could trust you with such a responsibility when a D average student tricks you." Natalie smirked wagging her finger.

"WHAT?!" Glycer said. "I…I can't believe it! How could I be tricked by the likes of you?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, it's bad for my health." Natalie asked with a hint of humour in her voice. (ALERT: Another Duo Maxwell quote.)

"Natalie…you have a lot to tell me." David said smirking.

"THIS IS INTOLERABLE! IF I HAVE TO DIE THEN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!!" Glycer yelled charging at Natalie and striking a knife down her arm. All of a sudden David was behind Glycer holding her in a full nelson.

"Dude! How did you move so fast? I didn't even see you move. It was so Flash Gordon!" Natalie asked with amazement.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just saw you in trouble and then it was like WHOOSH! There I was holding McBitch in a full nelson." David said. Suddenly Glycer opened her mouth and let out a deafening high pitched yell and Natalie and David fell and clasped their ears.

"AAAH!! STOP SCREAMING LIKE A BITCH!!" Natalie yelled as Glycer made her escape. When the ringing in their ears stopped Natalie went and saved all her findings on a disk, they ran out of the building and then hopped in the car.

"Here, let me drive. You're injured." David said with concern.

"Thanks. So, what exactly are we going to do now?" Natalie asked.

"First off I think we'd better call the others and then you need to explain how you knew it wasn't Lindsey. How did you anyway?" David asked.

"I don't know. I could just sense something evil about her." Natalie replied.

"Strange…"

"What?"

"I could sense the same thing…this is getting to X-Files-esque for me." David sighed as he pulled into his driveway. "We need to call everyone and tell them to come to my house. We need to re-group."

"Yep."

_MEANWHILE AT GOHAN'S…_

"So that's what happened. It wasn't your fault bro." Gohan explained. Goten broke into a big grin and hugged his brother.

"I love you onii-chan!" Goten said. "You know, you should be nicer to Natalie. She's so nice."

"Do I sense a crush?" Gohan teased. Goten blushed.

"No!" Goten said exiting the room. Gohan sighed.

"If only Videl was easy to talk to like Goten." The phone rang.

"GOHAN! IT'S FOR YOU!" Chi-Chi yelled from downstairs.

"Got it! Hello?" Gohan answered. Suddenly an incoherent voice was coming from the receiver. "Natalie, you need to breathe…uh huh…yeah…WHAT?! Okay, I'll be right there." Gohan put the phone down and tried to sneak out of the window but Chi-Chi caught him.

"Where exactly do you think you're going young man?!!" Chi-Chi demanded. Gohan laughed sheepishly.

"I'm going to a friend's house. There's something we need to do for school." Gohan said.

"Well! If it's for school just make sure you're back by ten 'o' clock." Chi-Chi said leaving the room. Gohan looked at her in bewilderment.

"I can't believe I got away with it. There must be forces interfering with this." Gohan said flying out of the window. (A/N: ^_^;;)Gohan landed in front of David's house and rang the doorbell. David's mom let Gohan in and he went upstairs to find Nicholas, David, Natalie and Videl.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Gohan asked. "Nat, what happened to your arm?"

"G, I think you'd better sit down." David said. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

_MEANWHILE, ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF NICKY TOWN…_

The woodland creatures were just minding their own business when suddenly the clouds in the sky started swirling violently. As the animals made a break for it there was a crack of thunder and lightning. The clouds stopped swirling as a machine touched down in the woods. The door opened and there was some mist. Four figures stepped out of the machine and one of them was coughing due to the smoke.

"You just had to show off and get the 'Star Trek' door opener!" One said, his tone of voice indicating that he was a guy. As the smoke cleared you could see that all of them were guys. The one that had spoken had black spiky hair and was wearing more or less exactly what the others were wearing. Ripped jeans, hooded jackets and fingerless driving gloves but the colours and styles varied. The spiky haired guy was talking to a guy that was wearing a bandana to hide his hair and a good portion of his forehead. He had azure eyes and was just a little taller than his friend.  Both of them looked around 18 or 19 years old. The other two looked older but were as still handsome. One had neck length, shaggy dark hair and the other had short blonde hair but both had green eyes. All of them looked like they were in good shape.

"Hey! It was the motif that came with the package!" The bandana guy said smugly.

"Do you even know what motif means?" The spiky haired asked.

"Yes, you're the stupid one not me."

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"HEY!" The older dark-haired one yelled stepping in between them. "Just stay focused okay? The last thing we need is to mess up this mission because of your babbling!"

"I don't think you're wife would be too pleased about you talking to me like that!" The bandana guy said as the blonde one laughed.

"Let's just get this over with. The nearest airport is Basil Airport so we'll go there and make like we're tourists or something. That way it won't be so suspicious." The dark haired guy said as they followed him.

_BACK AT DAVID'S…_

"What? How? What?" Nicholas said gob smacked.

"Three very good questions. I'm not sure if what she said was true but…she felt evil." David said with a very thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah. I mean she was really strong and she was screaming like a bitch!" Natalie said as everyone else looked at her in surprise. "You know all high pitched and deafening."

"Oh…" Everyone else said as she sweat-dropped.

"What I want to know is how did Natalie know how to say all those things to this Glycer woman. Could you answer that?" Videl said accusingly.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Nicholas asked looking Videl square in the eye.

"I mean, what if she is one of them as well. After all no one noticed the change in Lindsey!" Videl said. Natalie just sighed.

"Hey, why don't you just calm down?" Gohan tried to reason.

"You know just because she always stick up for you, you have to add your two cents don't you?" Videl said.

"Oh for Kami's sake Vid…"

"DON'T CALL ME VID!"

"Will all of you please SHUT UP?!" David said as Natalie stifled a laugh. "Now Nat, please tell us how you knew so that Counsellor Videl's mind will be put at ease."

"Thank you your honour." Natalie laughed. "I really can't explain it…it was like I could hear her thoughts ya know? It was practically written on her face…and I'm sounding like a complete loony."

"No, what you're saying makes sense." Videl and Gohan said at the same time and then Videl scowled while Gohan grimaced. Nicholas looked at them with confusion.

"Well she exactly isn't going to come right out and attack us so I suggest we just get on with our lives as normal. AND NO SNEAKING OFF AT NINE O CLOCK AT NIGHT!" Nicholas said, saying the last bit directly at David and Natalie. Videl nodded and walked out.

"See ya." She said exiting. Gohan soon followed and Natalie and Nicholas went to leave as well.

"If ya need anything Dave I'm next door." Natalie said giving him a hug.

"Ok, just take care of that arm of yours." David said as they walked downstairs and outside.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes. It's just a scratch." Natalie replied. _**Woah, this feeling that Nicky is emitting. It's so familiar. What is it? It feels nice though…**_

"Just make sure you take care of yourself ok?" Nicholas said bending down and giving her a soft kiss. Natalie blushed as he walked away.

"Wow…" She breathed as she walked back into her house.

_THE NEXT DAY…_

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean what about your arm!" Nicholas said.

"My arm is fine. It's not like I need it!" Natalie said reassuringly.

"But soccer…it's such a dangerous sport!" David said. Natalie just flexed her arm.

"Well I'm a dangerous gal!" Natalie replied.

"I'll say."

"What was that Dave?!"

"Nothing!"

"I think you've dug yourself into it Finch." Nicholas smirked.

"Besides, I've already made it into the first line-up anyway." Natalie said triumphantly.

"So, why are we still standing outside the girls' locker room? Not that I mind." David smiled as Natalie smacked him in the ribs.

"I'm waiting for Andie."

"Who's that? You mean that new girl in Videl's class?! Are you out of your mind?! What if she's one of those women that Glycer was talking about?!" David yelled.

"A little louder! The underground miners couldn't hear you!" Natalie hissed. "Besides, we both know that she isn't a part of that army." Andrea came out.

"Hey Nat." Andrea said as her gaze turned to David. They both looked at each other as Natalie laughed and pulled Andrea along.

"C'mon Andie, let's go." Natalie said.

"Where are you going?" Nicholas asked.

"To the coffee shop. We're meeting Videl there." Natalie replied as the boys followed.

_MEANWHILE…_

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" The bandana guy asked.

"Yes, we'll go see Gohan and you guys can do whatever. We'll contact you if we need you." The blonde guy answered.

"Y'know. It won't do us any good if we change things here it won't do us any good." The dark haired guy said. "I'm just reminding you."

"Yes, but at least we'll be fixing the damage we've caused." The spiky haired guy said somewhat sadly. The others nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

"Listen I'm hungry, can we stop in that coffee shop?" The spiky haired guy asked. The bandana guy sighed.

"You're always hungry! This is why they didn't take you with them to go see Gohan! Fine lets go!" He answered as they walked in. Natalie and co had already gotten there. As the two guys walked in the door Natalie and Videl looked at the two guys, blushing.

"Wow!" They both uttered. The spiky haired boy looked at Natalie and a smile crossed his face. Natalie felt her stomach jump as she said wow yet again. The guy with the bandana seemed to whisper something to his friend but his friend didn't seem to be listening. Natalie got out of her seat to 'go get a refill' as the guy walked up to her. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Would you mind terribly if I kissed you now?" He asked suavely. Before she could say anything he grabbed her waist, pulled her close and he kissed her passionately. The guy with the bandana smacked his forehead.

"What the bloody hell?" The other four chorused.

End of this part…

I think I have an obsession with cliffhangers now. As for if Videl and Gohan are gonna get back together…you'll have to wait and see. MWAHAHAHA…MWAHAHAHAHA! See ya!


	11. Revelations

The Young Ones pt 11: Revelations.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters.

A/N: Well now! This is turning out longer than I originally expected. 11 freakin chapters!! Wow.

_Quote of the day: "I need to determine for myself whether or not peace at the expense of lives can really be defined as peace. And I will become evil itself to find out!" ~ Wufei Chang_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicholas watched the scene before him in a mixture of shock, anger and jealousy. The spiky haired guy pulled away from Natalie and both of them had dazed looks on their faces.

"Wow…" Natalie uttered.

"Ditto." The guy said.

"Oh yeah, I'd advise you to run away as fast as you can because my very overprotective best friend and my ex-boyfriend are coming and I think they might try and hurt you." Natalie said trying to push the guy out of the door but he refused to go. As soon as Nicholas and David had arrived the guy with the spiky hair waved his hand and everyone in the shop was frozen.

"There! No harm done! Now to erase their memories of us." The spiky haired boy said as his friend sighed.

"Why did you do that for?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss her. She was my first infatuation you know."

"You idiot."

"Hey, it's not like they're going to remember any of this!" The bandana guy just sighed.

"Sometimes I just wish you had taken after your brother…"

Meanwhile… 

"So, what exactly do you propose we do? Just go in and say 'Hey Gohan, what's shaking man?' It's not gonna work." The blonde said to the brunette.

"And I always thought that you were the optimist…" The brunette muttered. "Gohan should be arriving home from school right about now." As if on cue Gohan landed outside his house. Just before he went in the dark-haired guy tapped him on the shoulder. Gohan turned around and stood in a fighting stance. Both of the guys held up their hands in defence.

"Woah there cowboy, we didn't come here for a hoosegow!" The blonde said.

"What my idiotic friend means is that we have something very important to tell you. Do you have a minute?" The dark-haired one asked.

"If this is another warning from the future then I'm not interested. The first one has already ruined my life." Gohan replied. Looks of confusion passed the strangers' faces.

"There was a previous message?! From the future?! I think we had better talk Gohan." The dark-haired guy asked.

"I'd love to but first you're going to have to answer my question." Gohan said dropkicking the both of them and charging up a chi ball. "Who the hell are you?" The two of them got up as if the kicks hadn't fazed them one bit. Gohan threw a chi ball each at the two of them. The blonde merely reflected it but the brunette simply stopped it in mid-air.

"Please don't make me have to use this." The brunette sighed. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"So, you say you wanted to talk? Fine then, but over there." Gohan said pointing to the lake pass the mountains. "If you can keep up." Gohan said flying off, smug that he had lost them or so he thought. He arrived at the lake and found the two of them standing there.

"So, are you ready to listen now?" The blonde asked smirking. Gohan stared at them with wide-eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." Gohan sat down.

"Well, a couple of months back I had this dream." Gohan started.

Back at the coffee house… 

"So, are we all done here?" The guy in the bandana asked. The other one nodded.

"We should go see the others now, I suppose they'll need help convincing Gohan."

"Mmm hmm. Stubborn just like his mother." They walked out of the coffee shop and the others came out of the trance.

"Ookay, what the hell just happened?" Nicholas asked. Natalie looked at the retreating figures.

"Guys, I think we need to follow those guys." Natalie said as David gave her a look that said 'Dude, not in front of Andie!' but Natalie just ignored him and dragged Andrea with her. Surprised, Videl, David and Nicholas went after them.

Meanwhile… 

"That's basically what happened." Gohan finished. The two guys stared at him with wide-opened mouths. "What?!"

"Whoever told you that, it is a load of bullocks! I don't believe it!" The blonde yelled.

"Excuse him." The brunette replied. "What we about to tell you is very fundamental and true. We have ways of proving it beyond belief." Just as he let the dramatic pause set in and he was about to open his mouth the younger strangers landed with the gang close behind in David's car.

"You just had to dramatically pause didn't you? You Prima Donna." The blonde one muttered as the dark-haired one gave him a look. "You let them follow you!"

"Well, we don't have super speed like you do." The Spiky Haired One replied.

"Oh! And I suppose that excuses it all does it?!"

"Well, yeah!"

"HOLD UP!" Natalie yelled. "I wanna know what in the name of a models' jamboree is going on here?!"

"Well since they're all here, we might as well explain." The dark haired one said and motioned for them to sit down. David, as if by accident, pushed pass Natalie so he could sit with Andrea. Natalie just laughed. The dark haired one cleared his throat.

"Well…" He started but the blonde interrupted him.

"We're here to warn you about a grave situation that's gonna happen. Basically we're from the future." The blonde said.

"You mean this has something to do with this Glycer chick?" David asked.

"Yep." The blonde one said.

"So, can you explain why our cities have been over run with good-looking men and attractive girls?" Gohan asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Natalie and David replied as the others sweat-dropped.

"I think I can explain." The dark-haired one said.

"Hey Vid? Are you noticing anything weird going on? Like you've seen these guys before." Natalie whispered but Videl just shook her head.

"Nope. Nat, do you think you've got second sight?" Videl whispered back.

"Huh?"

"You know, the ability to see and sense things that others can't."

"Maybe, I'm not sure but I swear I've seen them somewhere before."

"Excuse me. Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" The spiky hair asked and Natalie just glared. The bandana guy finally spoke.

"Here's the basic story. We've travelled from about fifteen years from now. The world was at peace until a satellite in Japan got a strange signal. They decided to ignore it, which was the biggest mistake of their lives. The signal was a distress signal from a planet called Tocopherat and because the Earth ignored the distress signal the planet was wiped out except for a few hundred people that managed to survive. These people blamed Earth for their destruction and wanted revenge. They matched us in strength but they had an advantage." The bandana guy said. "They had psychic abilities that human nor Saiyan could handle. But their originally monarchy was overthrown by traitors to the planet and two evil tyrants took over declaring themselves as the new leaders of the planet. They too want revenge on Earth and that's the only reason why the people don't rise up and abolish them. That's where you six come in."

"Us?!" Andrea exclaimed. She had stayed quiet throughout most of the conversation.

"Yes. You see, except for Gohan, you're great-grandparents did not come from this planet. They actually were from Tocopherat." The dark-haired one said.

"Go Grandpa!" David said as Nicholas rolled his eyes. The two older strangers seemed to smirk and Natalie looked at them strangely.

"So, what you're saying is that we've inherited these powers?" Videl asked.

"That's right." The blonde one said. "Natalie and David are actually related. You're cousins…to a degree."

"NANI?!" The gang exclaimed.

"Dude, put it there!" Natalie said slapping David a high five.

"You know, I always wondered why the two of you act so similarly…" Gohan pondered.

"Well, excuse me for being a mere mortal!" David and Natalie both said and then they sweat-dropped. (ALERT: Yet another Duo Maxwell quote.)

"Here's the thing. Because you didn't know about our powers you didn't have a chance to defend yourselves properly. By this time you are all married with children." The dark-haired one said.

"Ooh, I hope I don't have a kid like Kelly Bundy. She's so damn stupid." David laughed. His joke fell flat.

"The world as we know it is almost wiped out. Most of the Z-fighters are dead and there isn't much hope. Our only hope was Gohan's son Cory. He was so strong for a kid but in the middle of an important battle he was killed. That's why we're here. We followed them here to prevent the same thing happening in this timeline."

"Okay, but first there is a lot you need to explain to us. Like, what do you mean by Saiyan?" Nicholas said. "And what are our powers, specifically."

"Yeah, and how come my dad or Vegeta couldn't learn these powers but somehow my son can?" Gohan said. The dark haired one sighed.

"It's because they're not hybrids. Only hybrids can actually learn to use these powers if they already don't possess Tocopheran blood." He said. "Gohan is a hybrid coz he's half Saiyan."

"Oh!" The other four said. "Huh?!"

"Geez, this is gonna take a while longer than I thought." The blonde one sighed as the younger two laughed.

Elsewhere… 

"But sir it isn't my fault!" Glycer said but the head honcho was having none of it.

"The girl managed to trick you! She isn't the smartest one out of all of them you know!!" The boss yelled. Glycer cringed. "They have found out your identity and the identity of your troops. I'm afraid you've put yourself in a grave situation."

"But sir, I did manage to split up Gohan and Videl. Gohan bought that crap I told him in the dream hook, line and sinker. Without him marring Videl, Cory isn't a threat to us anymore. By doing this I have also eliminated their daughter Pan." Glycer argued.

"That is besides the point! Like it or not this mishap will come back to bite you in the posterior." The second boss sighed. "Since you are our top agent…I suppose we can give you one more chance."

"Yes King Eioniz, General Office." Glycer said as the hologram disappeared. "I will see to it personally." 

_Back to the gang…_

"Why should we believe you? I know that there aren't aliens." Nicholas asked. The dark haired one smirked.

"1,500 years ago, people **knew** that the earth was the centre of the universe. 500 years ago people **knew** that the earth was flat and 15 minutes ago you **knew** that you were alone in the universe. Just imagine what you'll **know** tomorrow." The dark haired one said. (ALERT: MIB quote.)

"Wow." Andrea said.

"Nice Men In Black quote dude." Natalie said, as she grinned a knowing grin.

"That's the whole story." The dark haired one said. "Unfortunately, Lindsey was killed in our time as one of the first targets coz they thought she was a descendent of the family that Andrea comes from."

"Geez. Poor Lin." Nicholas sighed. There was a moment of silence.

"So, if I'm right. That makes Gohan and Videl The Great Saiyamen. You owe me David." Natalie smirked. He handed her the money.

"Nicholas has the power to multiply himself. Andrea has the power of telekinesis. David has the power of super speed and Natalie has the power of second sight and telepathy. Those are your specialities. You all have the ability to defy gravity, teleport a whole bunch of people and shoot blasts like Gohan." The bandana guy explained.

"So, where do you guys come in?" Gohan asked.

"We're close friends of the family and we came to help you guys. If Glycer has already come here then you need all the help you can get." The spiky hair guy said.

"I dunno whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Natalie smirked.

"Hey!" The spiky hair guy said.

"I wouldn't be cheeky if I were you. If these guys knew you had frenched me in the coffee house then you wouldn't be so cocky. Woops." Natalie said, smiling inwardly. The bandana guy and the spiky hair guy face-faulted.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nicholas, David and the two older strangers yelled. The others looked confused as the two older strangers composed themselves.

"Sorry, you know how teenagers are." The blonde one laughed nervously.

"Well, let's get organised. You guys are gonna need a place to stay right?" Videl asked.

"Yeah. But if it's too much trouble…" The bandana guy said but Videl hushed him.

"You can stay at my place. Dad's out of the country for a couple of months." Videl smiled.

"Thanks." The four guys said.

"Ah common courtesy. When do you think you'll be using that Dave?" Natalie asked.

"When I grow up to be a big muscle man." David replied. Natalie laughed and she walked over to the edge of the lake. The rest of the gang walked to the car.

"You coming Nat?" Andrea asked.

"Nah, I'll catch up with you guys later." She replied.

"I don't think that's very safe!" Gohan said.

"I'll stay with her." The dark haired one said and before anyone could argue he was right beside her. The others drove off reluctantly. (A/N: Okay, David's car is a convertible so they're kinda sitting around the car. If ya know what I mean.)

"Hi there." The guy said.

"Hi. How come you're not with the others?" Natalie asked.

"They were worried about leaving you here alone so I said I'd stay with you."

"Oh." There was silence.

"So, anything interesting happening?" The guy asked, trying to make conversation.

"You guys. That's about it." She replied. He sat down beside her.

"This lake is beautiful."

"Mmm. I used to come here all the time."

"What stopped you?"

"I split up with Nicky. I suppose it makes me sad."

"You know, I think he still loves you."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Natalie asked looking straight at him.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Ah, I think that's just because he thinks I look like Julia Roberts." Natalie replied. He laughed.

"I'm serious. I bet you an ice cream sundae that he does love you." He said looking into her eyes.

_**Woah. There's that feeling again. I wonder why…ohmigosh. OHMIGOSH!**_ Natalie thought to herself. She went closer to his face.

"What's the matter Natalie?"

"You're him! I can tell by your eyes…I can sense it…you're my Nicky, aren't you?" Natalie said as the guy sighed.

"Yes. Yes I am." 

End of part 11…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Wooh! So, I guess now you can tell who the other three guys are. Or can you? Guess!!! Oh, and tell me what bits you liked. Ja ne!


	12. I've Always Loved You

The Young Ones pt 12: I've Always Loved You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters.

A/N: Woooh! Not long to go now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohmigosh!! OHMIGOSH!!" Natalie yelled jumping up. "I don't believe…or at least someone else should have figured it out!!! AAAAHHH!! Sorry, this is just a bit…unusual!" 

"Don't worry about it. I was kinda hoping that you'd be the one to figure it out." Mirai Nicholas smiled.

"Oh! Don't you smile at me like that!! You're married…with kids!! Ohmigosh! I think I'm hyperventilating!" Natalie said as she tried to breath deep. "That must mean…"

"Oh dear…here it comes!" Nicholas said covering his ears.

"GOTEN KISSED ME!!! AAAAAAAAHHH!! HE'S GOHAN'S LITTLE BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"

"Well technically all that would have made that…embarrassing was your age difference. That Goten is older than you."

"Are you sure?!"

"Positive."

"Good. Now I can relax." Natalie breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know, you are awfully cute when you do that." Nicholas replied.

"Stop that!! What would your wife say?"

"Somehow I don't think she'd mind." He laughed.

"So, the guys with you…"

"Trunks in the bandana and David."

"Wow. Nick, you sure grew up well." Natalie said and quickly blushed. "What I meant was…"

"I think I got it."

"So, how come Gohan never came with you? Or any of us girls?"

"Because someone needs to stay and keep things under control and…"

"Take care of the kids hmm?" Natalie asked. He blushed. "Wait a second…when you said you're wife wouldn't mind…you…YOU! OHMIGOSH!!"

"Oy vey…you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"WOW!! If I had sisters they'd be so jealous! Ah, I talk way too much." Nicholas just laughed.

Meanwhile… 

"She sure is taking a long time up there." Nicholas commented.

"Dude, it's been 10 minutes." Gohan replied. "Anyone would think you were jealous!"

"I am not!! I'm worried okay!"

"Sure you are!" The others replied as he sweat-dropped. 

"Let's change the subject." Nicholas quickly said.

"Alrighty then! Are the girls we marry real babes?" David asked as Videl slapped him upside the head.

"Just filling in for Nat." Videl smiled.

"To answer your question David, yes. They are beautiful." Mirai David replied with a small smile.

"Cool!" David exclaimed. Gohan was in deep thought.

**If what that woman told me was true then…oh no!! I need to talk to Videl and quick. I can't believe I let a stupid dream control me!! I can't believe I lost her…no!! I'm not gonna give up! I will win her back. If only she'd listen…**

Back at the lake…

"You're my future husband! Wow…" Natalie said as a small blush crept on her face and she got a faraway look. "But I don't understand how!"

"Do you even remember why the two of you broke up?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, he said it would be better for the both of us if we stayed friends." Natalie replied. Nicholas took her hands in his.

"He meant better for you."

"Huh?"

"He, well I, thought that you were being held back into one relationship and that you weren't happy."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Nicholas replied edging closer to her. She stood up.

"So, you never mentioned what Videl's power was."

"She has the ability to freeze time."

"That could come in handy."

"Why are you avoiding the subject?"

"Because I know he doesn't feel the same way. Now, we'd better catch up to the others. They're most probably at Videl's."

"I can teleport us there but I have to hold you."

"Okay." Natalie embraced Nicholas and they disappeared.

At Videl's…

"Even as a kid this place looked big…and it still does!" David exclaimed. Videl grinned.

"We had an extra wing added to the house." Videl replied as he face-faulted. "So, let's go in!" She chirped as they went inside. Behind them Mirai Nicholas and Natalie appeared.

"AAH!" The others yelled.

"Cool!" Natalie replied with a big grin.

"Videl, can you show us to your back-yard?" M David asked.

"Sure." Videl replied as she showed them the way.

"Right, we need to get started practising your powers." M Goten said.

"Well I already know how to use mine." David replied.

"NANI?!" The four Mirais exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! When Glycer was gonna hit me David zoomed at the speed of light and grabbed her in a full nelson." Natalie remembered.

"Dude, that is so Flash Gordon!" Andrea said amazed. David blushed.

"One question, what's with the dude stuff?" M Trunks asked.

"We grew up watching the Ninja Turtles." Videl explained.

Meanwhile…

Glycer swallowed hard before she entered the wing that the elders were in. She walked down the long corridor and finally reached the secretary.

"Oh it's you Glycer! Do you want to see the elders?" The secretary asked. Glycer nodded sadly. "Oh don't worry! I'm sure you'll be fine!" She let the doors open and she went in.

"You wanted to see me sirs?" Glycer asked. She wasn't in Lindsey's body anymore, since David and Natalie had sussed her out. She was a tall, slender woman with auburn hair and cerulean eyes.

"Yes, we have been analysing your…situation and we've come to the conclusion that the humans and their Saiya-jin friend have the disadvantage over you on Earth." King Eioniz said.

"So, you're saying that I should bring them to the ship where I have the home team advantage. Excellent!"

"Of course it's excellent!" Eioniz snapped as Glycer grimaced. "You may leave now."

**I feel sorry for you, our so-called monarch, because when that girl arrives the real royalty shall take over.** Glycer thought to herself. **I just hope they'll put a stop to those two evil tyrants.**

**- It took a couple of weeks for the Mirais to train the kids and to try and get Gohan to do some of the tricks. Needless to say, the Mirais were impressed with their progress.******

"I just don't understand it!" Mirai Nicholas said as he watched the teens practise. "They picked it up so quickly!"

"Well they are younger." Mirai Goten smiled.

"Plus they knew in advance." Mirai Trunks also smiled.

"You're loving this aren't you? To see me in anguish!" Mirai Nicholas exclaimed. Mirai David had offered to train the kids.

"Can we stop now?" Natalie whined.

"No sorry." Mirai David replied.

"You're such a wimp! You don't even have an active power!" Gohan joked and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not tired! I'm just hungry!" Natalie retorted. Meanwhile David and Andrea were in a corner looking like they were training. "STOP FLIRTING YOU TWO!" They blushed an interesting shade of red.

"You're mean." Videl said.

"Hunger makes me cranky." Natalie replied.

"Do you think they'll be ready in time?" M Trunks asked.

"Well Nat hasn't had a forewarning yet so I think they're okay for now. Then again I think I spoke too soon." Mirai Nicholas said as everyone rushed to Natalie who had fell faint on the floor.

"What happened to her?!" Nicholas demanded.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Mirai Goten replied as David tried to wake her up. She finally did.

"What did you see?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Guys, we better suit up. We're in for a battle." Natalie replied and as if on cue a beam suddenly transported them to a ship.

"Wee! I wanna do that again!" David exclaimed.

"Welcome. I'm glad to see you all made it here safely." A voice said and they all turned around to see who it was but they didn't recognise her.

"Who the hell are you?" Gohan asked. "And what do you want with us?"

"Aw damn!" Natalie exclaimed. "It's Glycer!"

End of this part…

Well there is one part left. That's right. One more and it's going to be a doozy!


	13. The Last Ones Standing

The Young Ones pt 13: The Last Ones Standing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters or concepts. I also don't own the movie "Robin Hood: Men In Tights" or anything to do with WWF.

A/N: Ah!! The last part!! Aaaah!! Okay, this is gonna be long!! Woo boy!! WARNING: I CAN'T WRITE FIGHT SCENES TO SAVE MY LIFE!! I forgot the quote of the day so I'll do two. 

Quote of the day 1: "Dear Mr President, there are too many states nowadays. Please eliminate three. I am NOT a crackpot." ~ Grandpa Simpson 

Quote of the day 2: "Kamiccolo!" ~ Goku. (Ha!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You!! How dare you show your face in front of us after you mercilessly killed our friend and stole her body?!" David yelled.

"You are so cute when you act all tough and stuff." Andrea swooned as David blushed.

"Wait a sec. Where are the future guys?" Videl asked.

"I left them on Earth. This is between just us." Glycer said as she walked towards them. They all got into a battle stance and Glycer…kneeled down in front of Videl. The others face-faulted.

"What are you doing?" Videl asked.

"I am merely bowing to my queen. Is that a crime?" Glycer asked.

"Huh?!"

"Look, my two bosses aren't even from our planet. They're green for Pete's sake! I only followed their orders because…"

"Because what?!" Gohan snapped.

"They're stronger than us. They're the ones your friends are fighting in the future. I know because that's where we travelled from. They threatened to kill us if we didn't listen to them. But now, I found the only lasting survivor from the monarchy. It's you!" Glycer said as Videl blinked in surprise.

"Me?!" Videl squeaked.

"I always said you acted like royalty!" David joked.

"Why should we believe you?!" Nicholas demanded.

"I think we should trust her." Andrea said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Natalie piped in. The guys looked at them in shock.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" They yelled.

"Hey! I am an excellent judge of character _and_ we have a genuine psychic here backing me up!! If we say she's trustable then SHE'S TRUSTABLE!! COMPRENDE?!" Andrea yelled as the boys nodded.

"Never get the quiet ones angry." Natalie said smiling. "So, Glycer. We'll help you if you help us. Where are the head honchos?"

"Huh?!" Glycer said.

"Your bosses." Nicholas translated.

"This way but I'd better fill you in on a few things first." Glycer said leading them down a hallway. "Most of what your friends told you is true. What the others don't know is that they were behind the destruction of our planet."

_**Wow, just like Frieza!!**_ Gohan thought to himself.

"Who?" Andrea asked.

"King Eioniz and General Office." Glycer replied as David and Natalie started to giggle.

"Hey, Gohan? Are you alright? You seem kinda…distracted buddy." Nicholas whispered.

"Things have been tough ever since me and Videl broke up." Gohan whispered back.

"You broke up?! I thought you just had a fight!! Dude…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I should have noticed though. You and David are my boys. I should have known." Nicholas whispered. His face wore a guilty expression.

"General Office, what a name!" Andrea laughed.

"Indeed but they're both very powerful." Glycer said. "In order for me to take them to you, you must look like you're my prisoners. Is that okay with everybody?"

A chorus of "sure" and "no problem" came from the group.

"Okay. Are you sure you guys are ready for this?" Glycer asked.

"Yep. Death only comes once in a lifetime." David said. She led them to three different jail cells. (Yes, I'm gonna be predictable and put the three couples in the three cells. -_-) Glycer locked the cells and walked away.

In Gohan and Videl's cell… 

"Hey Videl? Can we talk?" Gohan asked.

"What?"

"About what happened the other day…I only did it because that woman in the dream told me if I didn't…you'd die."

"Really? Gohan, you should have talked to me about it."

"I wanted to but…I couldn't. You know my son that they were talking about. He's your son too."

"Huh?!"

"Listen Vid. I would rather die than let anything happen to you so I did the most stupid thing I could think of. I'm sorry."

"Gohan…"

"Please Videl. I only did it because…I…I love you."

"You what?!"

"I love you." Gohan repeated. Videl just looked at him flabbergasted. He turned away hurt.

"Gohan…"

"Yes?"

"I love you too…but I'm not sure if I can trust you or forgive you for that matter. Gomen. You need to give me time. All that's happened in the last few weeks…it's too much for me to handle right now." Videl said. Gohan felt awful but why couldn't she forgive him? He told her the truth!

Meanwhile in David and Andrea's cell… 

"So…" David said.

"So…" Andrea said.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. How are you coping with all this? I mean, you just met us and you're so calm." David said.

"Actually I've been using telekinesis since I was four, just for little things, nothing major. I just thought I was gifted I suppose. And, I've been hangin' with Nat for a while."

"Oh. Cool. So, how 'bout them Dodgers?" David asked as Andrea laughed.

In Nick and Nat's cell… 

Nicholas and Natalie were sitting on opposite sides of the jail cell. Nicholas sighed.

"So, we might die." He said.

"Yeah. Big fight coming up and we might not make it." She said. Nicholas moved closer to her and sat in front of her.

"I need to tell you something." He said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I'm not saying this because we might die. I'm saying this because I've wanted to say this for the last six months. I've wanted to say this the minute we kissed."

"Nicky…"

"Ssh. Let me finish. We broke up because I thought we needed space and the saying is true, absence does make the heart grow fonder, because I've missed you so much."

"We're together all the time."

"I don't mean like that. I mean that…I always had a big crush on you. Ever since we were like twelve!" He said taking her hands in his. "Then there was that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people but now here we are like old times." He said, quoting Xander.

"Nicky…"

"Let me finish!! I just wanted to say that I was in love _at_ you but now I'm in love _with_ you. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yes." She said. "Nicky…"

"What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said grabbing his shirt and pulling him close. He looked into her eyes and kissed her madly and deeply. She pulled away with a big smile on her face.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"You grow up to be very handsome, I'm glad that I got you first." She smirked. "It wouldn't matter in the end anyway because I love you." There were loud footsteps outside.

"It's show time. SHIMATTA!!" Nicholas cried.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't know how to use your other powers yet. What are you gonna do?!"

"Take on the littler one! Duh!"

"Are you sure you'll be able to?"

"Listen hon, I have three crazy macho brothers plus I grew up with David next door to me. Plus I've been watching every action fighting show known to man. I think I can handle it. One more for the road?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Nicholas said kissing her one last time.

"Wow…" She uttered as the doors opened. The so-called King Eioniz and General Office were standing in front of the door. So were the others.

"So, these are the so-called saviours of Earth huh? Not very impressive." Office said.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, General Office." Natalie said as the General whacked her across the face.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked as Glycer got a worried look on her face.

"I'm a psychic. I see things…where exactly did I lose you on this?" Natalie asked with a smirk.

"So, now you have us," Gohan said as he slammed his foot into the side of Eioniz's head. "What are you gonna do with us?" Gohan asked. Eioniz looked up at Gohan with a face full of anger.

"I don't understand. Your other self couldn't even lay a finger on me. How are you so powerful?!" Eioniz demanded. Then, Gohan's face lit up with realisation.

**FLASHBACK**

"Well, from what I understand Krillin, when I travelled back in time some events in history were changed. Whatever I change in this time won't make any difference in my time." Mirai Trunks explained.

"So, if you defeat the androids here…it won't make any difference!" Krillin exclaimed. "Then, why did you come back?"

"Does it matter? Thanks to you my Goku is alive and that's good enough for me." Chi-Chi said.

**END FLASHBACK**

"OF COURSE!! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!" Gohan exclaimed as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"If he's stupid then what does that make us?" David cracked. Gohan turned to Eioniz.

"I realise your plan now!! You…you made us think that if we fought you now and won, we'd save the future. But, in reality all we would save would be our future! My son didn't disappear because Videl and me split up but you made it seem that way!! You…bastard!!" Gohan yelled flaring into SSJ.

"Wow, Gohan cursed!" Natalie exclaimed.

"I taught him well!" Nicholas commented.

"So, you finally figured it out." Eioniz replied as the General laughed.

"You wanted to fight us because…you were certain you'd win! Well, we have the upper hand!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Oh really?!" General Office laughed. "How?"

"This is how!" Videl replied freezing him. Eioniz gasped.

"You…you shouldn't know how to use your powers!!"

"Well, you're not the only one who travelled from the future!" David replied. Eioniz pulled a remote out and pushed the button. Suddenly, a troop of about 50 soldiers came running out.

"Aw damn!" Andrea exclaimed. "We're outnumbered." Eioniz took the opportunity to run off.

"Gohan! You go after green and jiggly, we'll take care of these Van Damme wannabes." Natalie ordered. "You too Vid."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Gohan asked.

"Listen, you two are the strongest and…JUST GO!" David yelled and they ran off. The soldiers pulled out two katanas each.

"You were saying?!" Nicholas asked.

Gohan and Videl were on Eioniz's trail. He led them into a big dark room, which was the control room of the ship. The lights switched on and there was Eioniz, in all his un-glory.

"I've been waiting a long time for this boy." Eioniz said evilly. Gohan clenched his fist in anger. "You know, your other self had exactly the same look when I killed your father…how ironic. I could do it twice now!" Gohan's rage increased as he went SSJ2.

"DON'T EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FATHER!!!" Gohan yelled charging towards him. Eioniz disappeared and reappeared behind him laying a powerful blow to Gohan's neck. Gohan quickly rebounded and kicked Eioniz in the stomach. While he was still winded Gohan flew above and started to power up an attack.

"MASENKO…HA!!" Gohan fired the attack at Eioniz but he realised and moved out of the way. Videl quickly put the freeze on the attack so that the ship wouldn't blow up.

"GOHAN!! I REALISE THIS IS A GRAVE SITUATION BUT BE CAREFUL!! WE CAN'T BREATH IN SPACE!!" Videl yelled. Gohan wiped the sweat from his brow and continued to fight Eioniz.

Back to where the others were, surprisingly the remaining four were doing quite well. Natalie was basically trying to predict every move and help out her friends…that is, until she met her enemy. He was a man about her height but he looked very skilful. Natalie gulped but got ready none the less.

"Are you ready to suffer at my hands?" He asked. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease!! Although I should warn you, I am trained in the arts of butt kicking…arena style." She said. They stood facing each other in a typical western style. The guy pulled out twin katanas from his pants and jumped on top of a platform that was supported by two ropes.

"Now how in the world did you do that?!" Natalie exclaimed. She jumped up there to join him but not before taking a katana from one of the fallen soldiers.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAA!!" The guy yelled impressively twirling the katanas. Natalie blinked. She took her sword and just started swishing it around.

"YEEEEAYAYAYAAAA!" She yelled slicing one of the ropes so that he fell to the ground. She jumped down after him. "Thank goodness for Robin Hood: Men In Tights!" While he valiantly tried to fight her she was luckily blocking his every move. By sheer luck she managed to get the knives out of his hands and stood on top of him, katana in hand. He kicked her from behind and stood in a fighting stance.

"You certainly are good…for a girl." He said as she fumed.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THIS GIRL CAN DO!" Natalie yelled as she elbowed him in the stomach. Suddenly, she dropkicked him and floated up in the air. "SWANTON BOMB!!" She yelled doing the famous Hardy Boyz move. The others had finally defeated the soldiers and had stopped to watch Natalie fight.

"I almost feel sorry for that guy." David said, shaking his head as Natalie trapped him the Walls of Jericho. "Should we stop her?"

"Well…he is tapping out!" Andrea laughed. They pulled Natalie off the poor soldier as he conked out.

"That's my girl!" Nicholas said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and gave him a V sign. Natalie turned round to Glycer.

"Go home, I think you deserve it."

"But what about Videl?" Glycer asked.

"I think she'd be better off on Earth. If she ever changes her mind…we'll give you a call." Natalie said as Glycer gave them a salute and vanished. "Bitch."

"You sure change your mind quickly." Nicholas commented.

"Eh."

"Maybe we should go see how Gohan and Videl are doing." David said as they all ran off to find them.

Gohan and Videl breathed hard. It had been a gruelling battle so far and what was making it worse was that Eioniz wasn't getting tired.

"What's the matter? Getting tired already kids?" Eioniz asked mockingly. Gohan gritted his teeth in anger. Suddenly the doors burst open behind them.

"DA NA NA NA NA NA!! THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED!!" Nicholas yelled as Gohan grinned.

"You goof! Come and help us out here!!" Gohan yelled as they assembled in front of him. "CHARGE!!" Gohan yelled as the gang charged at him with a flurry of kicks and punches. But Eioniz wasn't wearing down and that was the main problem. Nicholas punched his chi charged hand through his chest. Literally.

"Ewwwwwwwww!! Gohan!! Charge through his chest!! It's his weakness!" Nicholas yelled. Eioniz's eyes widened in terror. Gohan wore a smirk that would put Vegeta's to shame. He fired up a chi shield and went charging through Eioniz.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HHHHGGGGNN!" Eioniz yelled as he exploded. Green slime landed everywhere.

"EEEEEWWWW!!! IT'S IN MY HAIR!!" Andrea yelled. "Can we go home?"

"Sure…hey Nat? What are you doing?" Videl asked but Natalie was in one of her programming trances again. Videl sweat-dropped.

"She can do that but she can't pass Maths." Gohan laughed.

"Okay, we have about 15 seconds before the ship will explode." Natalie grinned.

"NANI?!" The others yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" Gohan yelled shaking her.

"Did you forget we can teleport?!"

"WE NEVER LEARNED THAT!!"

"Oh, I did!" Natalie exclaimed as everyone else face-faulted. "Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times!" She said as they all disappeared off the ship and back into Videl's back yard.

"WOW!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!" Mirai Goten exclaimed.

"Eioniz! Gohan kicked his ass!! With a little help from us of course!" Natalie smiled.

"You guys…" Mirai David said as he sniffed. "Need a bath!"

Three days later… 

"Thanks for all your help! Take care of yourselves!" Videl said, as the Mirais got ready to go.

"Sorry we couldn't be of much help!" Mirai Nicholas apologised. Natalie went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Take care of everybody okay?" Natalie said with tears in her eyes. He just smiled at her. Videl looked at him and her face lit up with realisation.

"OHMIGOSH!! THEY'RE…" Videl yelled pointing her fingers frantically.

"That's right. I figured it out ages ago. Guys, say hello to Nicky, Dave, Trunks and Goten. Fifteen years from now." Natalie smirked. 

"You're…me?!" David squeaked referring to the blonde one.

"That's right." Mirai David grinned.

"So that would make you…" Nicholas started talking to the dark-haired one.

"Yep."

"Alright!" Nicholas and David yelled slapping each other five.

"How'd you figure it out?" Mirai Goten asked.

"Well, you from your hair. Trunks is the only kid I know with purple hair and how could I not know my boys? Besides, Nicholas is the only person I know who would go around saying Men In Black quotes to prove his point." Natalie replied. Mirai Nicholas blushed, as did Nicholas. "KAWAII!"

"We'd better get going!" Mirai Goten said as they boarded the ship and disappeared. 

At school there was a special memorial built for Lindsey. Gohan had asked Shenlong to try and wish her back but somehow the aliens had made it a natural death.

At Lindsey's grave… 

Videl put down her flowers as Gohan joined her from behind. She looked back at him with a sad face.

"I'm really gonna miss her you know, she was a kind person." Videl said as a tear rolled down her face. Gohan tried to wipe her tear away but she stopped him by clutching his hand.

"Videl…"

"Just give me time Gohan…that's all I want right now. Time to grieve…and time to think." She said walking away leaving Gohan standing there. Nicholas, who had rode up with Gohan, stood behind him and put his arm around him.

"Don't worry man, we'll fix this." Nicholas said.

"I hope so. I really do." Gohan replied sadly.

THE END.

I know what you're thinking. How the HFIL could I do that? Well, I never promised that there would be a happy ending. Seriously, there is one more story I wanted to do with this gang but it would only work if I split up Gohan and Videl. It's a parody of an episode of Boy Meets World so read that if you want to know what happens to Videl and Gohan. It's called "And Then There Was Nicholas". *Runs from angry readers* BYE!!


End file.
